The Final Adventure: The Shroud of the Horde
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE AND REVISED] Huge coop! Companion to The Final Adventure After HeMan left Eternia, Hordak began to his conquest of both it and Etheria! Lives will change, worlds will tremble and hope will be in short supply! Please R&R!
1. Farewell Dear Brother

Author's Note

What you are about to read is something slightly different than the usual fanfic fare. First and foremost, it is a companion piece to two other fanfics I have written - "The Final Adventure" and "A Winter's Heart." While you don't necessarily have to read those to understand this fic, it maybe good idea. For those that decide not to, this is a prequeal to "The Final Adventure."

"The Final Adventure" chronicles the events of He-Man's return to Eternia after a five-year stay in the Tri-Solar System. However, upon his return, nothing is the same. I'll avoid spoilers, of course, and just tell you that what you read here has a heavy impact on "The Final Adventure." "A Winter's Heart" is a short story set between Chapters 15 and 16 that deals with some events that I sort of ignored in "The Final Adventure."

Whether or not you read, these two fics doesn't really matter. You see, while I did write both of those, I didn't completely write this one. In late August 2004, I e-mailed, PMed, and IMed a number of my fellow writers, wondering if they'd like to dabble in my little universe. I had responses almost immediately.

Princessadora, Classic Cowboy, Fusion Blaster, General Stingrad, Deltara, Ashley and myself fashioned this incredible story. This fic is divided into smaller stories, each one tying into the other. In some cases, the guest writer and I wrote a story scene-by-scene. In other cases, it was all the other writer. There was only one story in which I wrote alone.

Each story will have a byline, as well as the guest writer's credits. I highly advise you to check out their works. These are all talented writers who have inspired many times in the past to continue writing these fanfics.

So, I'm done blabbing for now. Without further ado, let the show begin . . .

* * *

"_Farewell, Dear Brother"_ By Princessadora

The sun had only began to rise as She-Ra, the princess of power entered the portal to Eternia. Why she had been asked to go to Eternia this early she didn't know, but she did know that going to Eternia was rare enough. Upon arriving into Castle Grayskull she was greeted by none other then her brother who embraced her with open arms.

"I'm sorry I had to call you so early, sis, but we have a situation," He-Man started.

"I was about to get up anyway. It sounded important so I came as fast as I could," She-Ra replied as she and her brother arrived in the sitting room. "What kind of situation?"

"Well I have been asked to accompany an alien rebellion to defeat a race of mutant overseers. At first, I declined. But when Skeletor decided to aid the mutant overseers, I realized that I have no choice."

"What about Skeletor?"

"You won't have to worry about him, he's already gone. He stole a shuttle and left late last night."

"Wait, a minute - you're not going to do this alone if I have anything to say about it," She-Ra interjected. "I may not know a lot about Skeletor but I'm not going to let you do this on you're own, I'd worry too much."

"This is very hard for me, sis, but I have to do this alone. Besides one of us is going to have to stay to keep an eye on the Horde. You've been defending Etheria for over a while now and I think you're the right one for the job."

She-Ra gave a sad smile and did her best to hide her emotions, but soon a river of tears flowed down her cheek. "It breaks my heart knowing I won't be by you're side but I understand -- at least I'm trying too. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She felt the strong arms of He-Man go around her shoulder. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nobody said you would, sis. I don't like it anymore then you do. If there was a way we both could go we would, but right now Hordak still posses a threat to Etheria, and the rebellion won't be able to watch him without your help. Besides you'll probably stop missing me after a month or so."

She-Ra glared at her brother. "There is no way I could ever forget about you -- ever. But you're right, someone has to stay on Etheria."

"And take care of the King and Queen, and Teela. They are going to need someone to confide in."

"Yeah, that too. How are you going to tell them?"

"I haven't exactly got to that yet," He-Man confessed. "You were the first person I told."

"Well I suggest you do it soon. Mother wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her about my decision to go to Etheria."

"To tell you the truth sis, neither was I. I liked having the extra pair of hands and when you were living here. I wasn't tired all the time. That's one of the reasons I followed you after you left, getting the rebellion off to a big start was only my excuse to spend some more time with you. And I know what you're going though, I felt the exact same way. I would feel better if you were there."

* * *

"Prince Adam and I are going to Primus to help against evil forces threatening to destroy it," He-Man told his friends on that dismal, rainy afternoon. The Great Hall of the Towers of Eternia was filled to the brim with old allies, new friends, and great warriors.

A wave on uneasiness came upon them all. Teela was the first to speak. "What about the forces of Skeletor?" she asked, hoping to find some way of making him stay.

"Skeletor has already left. He stole a shuttle and made it there. When he learned that the power of Grayskull were going to transferred to me, he stole one of the ships shuttles and headed through time/space," He-Man explained.

"Then, I suppose you have no choice," said Man-At-Arms. "You must defeat Skeletor. I only hope that your victory is swift and your return is soon."

"I hope so too, Duncan."

Duncan then turned to She-Ra "Are you alright?"

"She's not happy about this either. She's not going to be able to come with me." He-Man put his arm around his sister.

* * *

The starship _Eternia_ floated above Castle Grayskull. The rain from the previous day had moved on and the bright, sunny day was ending with a beautiful sunset.

Adam stood before his closets of friends. Adora, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Teela, Cringer, and the Sorceress. As well as his parents King Randor and Queen Marlena. They each held a strong and very certain sadness for this day.

"I will miss you all," said Adam. He shook Man-At-Arms hand. "Take care of everyone, Duncan."

"I will, Adam. By my honor and my heart, I swear I will."

Orko immediately flew over and grabbed hold of Adam's leg. "Don't go! I'll miss you too much!" shouted the Trollian.

Adam bent down and hugged his old mage friend. "It'll be alright. I'll be back in no time."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do!"

Orko smiled. Adam was then confronted with his oldest and most trusted of dear friends - Cringer.

"I don't want you to go," said Cringer.

"I know, Cringer. I'll miss you."

Cringer bent his head close to Adam's ear. "I'll come with you. I'm afraid, but I'll come with you."

"No, my dearest friend. I'm sorry. But I'll see you soon. Watch over all of them. Be brave."

Teela walked over. "Adam, I . . ." she started, her words only seeming lost to her.

"Shhhh," he reassured. Adam wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back. Me and He-Man."

"Right. Good journey, Adam," Teela replied, kissing him slightly on the cheek.

King Randor stepped next to Adam. "Son, be careful."

"I will father. I will."

"Represent us well, Adam," said Marlena. "I will miss you on your long journey. I am saddened to have both my children on entire different planets!"

"Not to worry, Mother. I will return as soon as He-Man and I are completed in our mission."

Marlena kissed her only son and stood back.

Adam looked into his twins eyes, a tear running down his cheek. "I don't want to go sis, but I have too. I have no other choice."

Adora smiled as a tear ran down her own,

"I know. I wish there was a way I could go with you, but Hordak's not likely to follow. I'm going to miss you very much. It's bad enough that I don't see you as often as I'd like."

Adam took his sister in a tight hug. It was time.

"Farewell," said Adam then. "Until our next meeting!"

Before they were able to respond a shower of light surrounded him, teleporting him to the ship -- leaving his friends and family watching not one of them having a dry eye.

* * *

Princessadora has also written: _Princess of the Sword_; _I'll be home for Christmas_; _Powers of Grayskull_; _Island of Terror_; and _For the Honour of Love_


	2. World of Darkness

"_World of Darkness"_

_By General Stingrad and Thew40_

Hordak stood from his balcony in Doom Tower, gazing over the broken and shattered remains of the Fright Zone. She-Ra and her accursed Great Rebellion had struck him hard, smashing much of his empire. His stranglehold on Etheria had all been lost. His military might was reduced to nothing. Any kingdoms that remained under his dominion were now experiencing massive revolts . . . which She-Ra, Brightmoon and the Great Rebellion would soon aid.

However . . .

Hordak had a plan. Oh, did Hordak have a plan. It was a fine plan, a plan which began six months ago. In the aftermath of the battle that devastated the Fright Zone, freed his prisoners, and destroyed his entire power base, Hordak discovered something that intrigued him.

A sword. A pure black sword with a crimson jewel right above the hilt. As soon as he lifted it from the broken ground, he realized what it was. It was one of a set of four. The four swords of Grayskull. Mere rumors during his time with the Elders, Hordak knew that She-Ra, He-Man, and Skeletor had all possessed one. He had learned that the fourth and final one was lost in the great abyss, but it must have somehow ended up on Etheria. Dimensional portals were tricky around Castle Grayskull and it probably found its way through one of them.

It was the Sword of Deception he now had and now increased his power a hundred fold. It taught him its tricks and gave him the clarity to form a plan of great genius. For the past six months, he concentrated and meditated on his plan; preparing his mind, body, and spirit on just how to execute it. The time had come now, to move.

It would be perfect. He-Man and Skeletor were gone - off in the Tri-Solar System. All of Hordak's ties to Horde Prime were now cut (and he had heard the defection of Horde Prime's most loyal of generals had sent shockwaves throughout the ranks, inspiring many others to do the same). And the Sword of Deception was ready.

"Shadow Weaver!" he bellowed. She was one of only a few that knew of his plan.

She crept into the remains of his throne room, yellow eyes gazing at him. "Yes, Lord Hordak?"

Hordak held the Sword of Deception up. "The time has come, Shadow Weaver! I am ready, the Sword of Deception is ready. I trust you are prepared."

She snickered behind that wrap. "I am. I have since you first informed me."

"Then you know we must venture into the Whispering Woods. We must capture the one called Peek-A-Blue."

"Yes, master. However . . . how will we go into the Whispering Woods? Evil can not journey beyond its borders."

"I am aware of that. But do not concern yourself about that, Shadow Weaver. As long as I have the Sword of Deception, we shall be protected - it will disguise us, cloak us from the Whispering Woods accursed magic. Now, assemble me a strike force. We must leave at once."

A few moments later Hordak stood outside the ruins of the Fright Zone, an evil grin played across his face revealing his demonic fangs. Shortly thereafter, Shadow Weaver appeared along with Mantenna, Modulock, Leech, Grizzlor, Catra, and Scorpia. That was one thing Hordak was grateful for - most of his elite soldier were still with him.

"We are ready, my lord," Shadow Weaver said as she looked to see of everyone was present. The group was anxious to get this plan started; they all wanted revenge on Etheria for their defeat. Especially on She-Ra - she above all would pay for this outrage.

Hordak raised the sword in the air and proclaimed "For the Destruction of Grayskull!"

Huge thunderclouds swirled in the air and black lightning streak across the sky. One bolt hit the Sword of Deception, transforming Hordak into an angelic looking being. His blue skin and black armor were transformed into a normal flesh tone and white robe with a golden sash; his porcine nose was now normal, his fangs were gone and in there place were a set of perfect teeth; his white face was normal colored; his red eyes transformed into a blue eyes; his ears changed to look normal; and the blue ridge that ran across the center of Hordak's head was replaced by a head of long blonde hair.

Shadow Weaver was stunned. "My Lord is that you?" she asked, amazed by this transformation - it was if Hordak was reborn.

"Of course it's me," Hordak said, his voice was now soothing and even sounded peaceful. "Now it's your turn," he informed his minions as he pointed the sword at them, not unlike how He-Man transforms Cringer into Battle Cat.

The same dark energies struck Hordak's colleagues, and Shadow Weaver and all her fellow team members were transformed into similar being like what Hordak now looked like.

"All right everyone, move out!" he yelled in his voice and he and his group set out to enact their grand plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Whispering Woods, Peek-A-Blue was busy preparing the forest for a party. Queen Angella had decreed that all Etheria was to celebrate this day in honor of their victory over the Horde. Everyone was going to be there and everything had to be perfect.

"Now let's see, we have party hats, party favors, food, drink, and all we need is some entertainment," she listed to herself looking around for Bow's lyre. Just then, she felt something strange. "Who's there?" she asked and as she turned around, no one answered.

At the entrance to the Whispering Woods, Hordak looked into the forest. He was confident that his plan would work. It had to because now that he had the Sword of Deception in his possession.

"Watch and learn, Weaver" he shouted as he placed one foot into the borders of the forest.

Everyone was thinking that Hordak was going to be captured, but to his or her surprise, nothing happened. It was if Hordak was nonexistent.

"Now you," Hordak beckoned to Shadow Weaver in his now singsong voice.

The witch followed her master and once she was through the others followed suit. Hordak's plan was going accordingly so far and if everything what as smoothly as this first part, Etheria would be his in no time.

Deeper in the woods, Peek-A-Blue was still getting ready for the party. Everything was in place except for one thing: entertainment. Bow had dropped out of singing during the of due to a sore throat and she didn't know where she was going to find of a musician in such short notice

While she was trying to think of whom she could ask to sing at the party, that dread feeling she experienced a few moments ago returned. Worried that someone or something not good was about to enter the woods, she unfurled her tail feathers to see who it was that entered the forest.

Before she could begin searching, eight beings - some male, some female - entered the Whispering Woods. They all wore white robes with gold sashes. There seemed something otherworldly about these beings and something not right about them as if they were… but Peek-A-Blue cut that thought there because she knew that nothing evil could enter the Whispering Woods.

"Who are you?" she asked the leader of the group, a being with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She had never seen this group of beings before on Etheria and was curious as to who they are.

"We are the Divinities, emissaries of the First Ones," the leader informed the Rebel.

Peek-A-Blue was still nervous about these beings - there was something strange about them. She wondered why they had come to her instead of to Angella or She-Ra and why did they come here and not to Castle Brightmoon. Things didn't seem to add up.

"What did you come here?" she asked trying to uncover the truth to this visit.

"We have come to congratulate on your victory over the Horde," one of the Divinities said.

"Well, thank you," Peek-A-Blue replied, she was trying to get rid of the fear in her mind by setting the picnic table. It was there that she gazed into a spoon and saw the leader's true face. "HORDAK!" she screamed as pun around in fear

"GET HER YOU FOOLS!" he ordered as he pointed at Peek-A-Blue.

His minions tried to grab the Rebel, but they were too clumsy to grab her.

For a while this chaotic process would continue, she would use the picnic supplies to knock the Hordesmen unconscious while Hordak would be yelling at them to "Get her you idiots!"

Finally Hordak, who had enough of this fiasco, turned his arm into a net launcher and fired at Peek-A-Blue. Instantly, she was caught in Hordak's net.

"Let me out of here you creep!" she yelled trying break the net.

"Not a chance my dear," the Ruthless Leader told her as he approached the place where she lay.

He picked up the net, slung it on his back. "Come, our work here is done," he said as he and his minions left the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Back at the Fright Zone, Hordak paid a visit to Peek-A-Blue's cell.

"You better let me go! When She-Ra finds out what you've done, you're going to get it" she threatened waving her fist in the air.

Hordak just laughed. "When I'm done with my plan, She-Ra will be unable to do anything - as will the rest of this planet," he told her as he walked away to began the next phase of his plan.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Peek-A-Blue?" asked Glimmer as a few of the others gathered at the party area.

"No," replied Bow, voice a little raspy. "Why?"

"She was supposed to be here, fixing up the place for party," Perfuma said, joining Glimmer.

She-Ra, who rounded out the group, felt a strange tingle in the back of her head. She lifted up the Sword of Protection and it felt . . . odd.

"Something's wrong," she muttered. "Something is very wrong."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Peek-A-Blue awoke to the splash of some foul smelling water on her face. Had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember feeling so tired.

"Get up, girly," Grizzlor growled.

"Wha . . .?"

The door to the cell opened and both Grizzlor and Leech entered. The hoisted her up and dragged her out of the cell. While many among the Great Rebellion would have fought back, Peek-A-Blue was no fighter. She shuffled along, weak and tired.

After a long walk, she was brought to the top chamber of Doom Tower. It was all glass and gave one of the greatest views on all Etheria. Both Hordak and Shadow Weaver stood and waited from them to arrive. When they did, Hordak pointed to a chair in the center of the room.

"Sit her there, you fools," Hordak cracked.

Peek-A-Blue was thrown onto the chair. Hordak ordered them out, then turned stepped forward and grabbed Peek-A-Blue by the chin. "Listen to me well. You're about to help me become a god. Open your feathers and gaze upon Etheria. Upon all of Etheria."

"No," she replied. Peek-A-Blue felt suddenly feverish and weak. It was then she realized she been drugged.

"You shall," Hordak replied calmly and motioned for Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver came over and raised her hands. Two streams of energy spread from her fingers and came upon Peek-A-Blue's face. Peek-A-Blue gasped as Shadow Weaver took hold of her powers.

Uncontrollably, the huge feathers spread and the eye sigils opened. Shadow Weaver stepped away and Hordak took her place. He held the Sword of Deception outward and pointed right at Peek-A-Blue. He began to mutter a spell. Hordak was bound to the Sword of Deception then and its power became his power.

He glanced at Shadow Weaver. She nodded. Hordak straightened his arm. A burst of power was unleashed from the tip of Sword of Deception. It struck Peek-A-Blue in the neck. She screamed silently. Her eyes on the feathers darkened and faded to black. Peek-A-Blue's eyes did the same. Darkness filled her being, her sight.

Shadow Weaver stepped up behind her threw her hand into the air. From Peek-A-Blue's eyes and feather-eyes, beams of pure darkness were released. They flew through the air, arching across Etheria and touched down on the other side . . .

The beams met in the heart of the Valley of the Lost. It was from there, they began to form into a strange oily blob. Immediately, the oil seemed to take on a life and did what it was supposed to do. It was a part of Hordak's life-force, channeled through the power of the Sword of Deception, and then aimed by Peek-A-Blue's vision, it began to consume the Valley of the Lost.

Within minutes, the Valley of the Lost was covered in the oil. Any that crossed its path were suspended inside it.

After an hour, the oil was huge, reaching four hundred miles in size. It moved on, like a sort of gel over the land.

It consumed the Meadow Lands in its third hour and expanded even beyond that. It crossed over lakes and into rivers, filling them with its oil. Skull Path fell west in the fifth hour. It went no further west - that would take it the Fright Zone it was not supposed to go there. It went north and east instead.

* * *

The entire Great Rebellion had assembled now in the throne room of Kingdom Brightmoon. News was spreading fast now that the oil was in its ninth hour.

"What's going on!?" shouted Angella as reports began streaming in.

"We're still not sure," said Bow. "But we've lost contact with our allies west of here. Something very bad is happening."

"It's Hordak," She-Ra told them. "It has to be."

Just then, an aide came running in. "Queen Frosta!" he shouted.

Frosta turned on her heel. "What is it?"

"We're getting a message from Castle Chill!"

"Display it."

The monitor on the left wall activated it. On it was one of Frosta's personal assistants. "A great darkness is spread across the land, my lady! We've tried to freeze it and we've tried to destroy it - but to no avail!"

"Let me see it!" demanded Frosta.

The visual on the monitor changed to an outside camera. There was huge wall of oil, standing high into the sky. It was moving freely over the icy landscape, absorbing both people and objects into its mass. There was no sign of death or destruction, but the oil was moving fast.

"I'll be there soon!" Frosta shouted.

The assistant appeared again. "No, my lady! You can not! The darkness will overtake the kingdom in mere minutes!"

"NO!"

The assistant began to speak again, but the message fizzled out. The last thing they saw was a close-up of the oil.

Silence filled the throne room for a whole minute. At last, Kowl spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing you can do," came the reply. Everyone looked to the door to see Lookee enter. His face was scuffed and his clothes were torn. "I barely made it here."

"Lookee?!" shouted She-Ra. She rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

"I ran as fast as I could. She-Ra, my village has been overtaken. But my people are watchers . . . and story spinners. It has consumed much of Etheria in under a day. Castle Chill is its latest victim, but it has already seized Skull Path, the Meadow Lands, and the Valley of the Lost."

"Is it heading south?"

"Yes," Lookee gasped.

"It'll reach the Whispering Woods, then," Madame Razz declared.

"Not only that," Castaspella told them. "But it will come across the Crimson Waste, and into Mystacore. I need to get back."

Queen Angella turned to She-Ra. "What is your recommendation?"

"Teams. Sweet Bee, Flutterina, and Perfuma - head to the northern most point of the Whispering Woods and report back to me. I have a theory about this."

"What theory is that?" asked Angella.

"This oil is pure evil, I can see that already. Hopefully, the Whispering Woods will keep it out," She-Ra explained. "If anything, it'll slow the oil down and we'll have more time."

"I think you might be right, She-Ra." Queen Angella nodded. "Glimmer, begin to evacuate the people of Brightmoon and Thaymor into the Whispering Woods."

"Frosta, Castaspella, Spinnerella, head to Mystacore and see if there's a way to stop this," She-Ra continued. "Bow, Netossa, remain here with the others. Madame Razz, try and find out where Peek-A-Blue is. We're going to need her help. Kowl, come with me to Skydancer Mountain to see Light-Hope. I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The oil approached the Whispering Woods like an ocean wave coming towards the beach. However, as it neared the very edge of the magical forest, the oil halted. It pushed and strained against the force of the Whispering Woods, but it could not move into it.

From all angles, it was stopped. Blocked.

However, the oil was still growing outward. Far west, it took hold of the Crimson Wastes and moved into the kingdom of Mystacore.

Just as Castaspella, Spinnerella, and Frosta arrived, the oil took hold of the castle and it vanished into its gooey body.

"NO!" roared Castaspella. She held both hands out and fired a beam of white light at the oil. The oil resonated the beam and it rippled at contact. For a moment, Castaspella saw Hordak . . . and Peek-A-Blue. They were joined by something powerful . . . something from Eternia . . . something evil and . . . deceptive . . .

The beam shattered and Castaspella crumbled to the ground. The wave of oil was approaching them now, oozing and ugly.

"Get her out of here! I'll try and hold it off!" shouted Frosta.

"Are you nuts?" cried Spinnerella.

"She saw something in the oil! I know it! Get her back to Brightmoon - now! I'm try and buy you some time!"

Spinnerella saw that look of stubborn determination on Frosta's face and didn't argue. Quickly, she loaded Castaspella into Swan Flyer and took off due east. As she did, Frosta formed a huge ice barrier between her and oil.

The barrier succeeded in buying Spinnerella and Castaspella a few extra seconds, but soon enough, the oil took the ice as well. And then . . . it took Frotsa.

* * *

SeaHawk lifted the fish out of the water and threw him on the deck. "A good catch," he told his first mate.

"Meh. It's okay."

SeaHawk smiled. "We'll need to head back soon. I have a date tomorrow with Adora."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to finally ask her to marry me."

The first mate grumbled. "Wuss," he joked.

SeaHawk smiled and looked back into the water. Much to his amazement, huge schools of fish were swimming right under them. SeaHawk furrowed his brow in confusion.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted the first mate.

SeaHawk turned just in time to see the oil that was now traveling in the Growling Sea over come him, the boat, and the first mate.

* * *

Swift-Wind landed at the Crystal Castle and She-Ra, Kowl, and the pegacorn took a moment to soak in the view. From this point - the highest on all Etheria - the oil had claimed much of the north and west. She-Ra had a feeling it would be unable to take Skydancer Mountain or the Crystal Castle - just like she had a feeling it would be unable to overcome the Whispering Woods.

The three of them entered into the main chamber. It was there that Light-Hope shimmered before them, a rainbow of light and power.

"Light-Hope, what is happening?"

"It is Hordak. He is using a sword of Grayskull to channel his evil and hate into Peek-A-Blue. Peek-A-Blue is expelling the evil and hate into physical form and it is spilling across Etheria. Once all of Etheria is claimed by the oil, Hordak will drain all trapped within - absorbing the life-forces of those in suspended animation into his own."

"So they're not dying."

"Not until Hordak claims them and he can not do that until all of Etheria has been encased in the oil."

She-Ra nodded. "You mentioned a sword of Grayskull? It is the Sword of Power? He-Man is supposed to be on Primus . . ."

"He is. This is indeed another sword of Grayskull. The Sword of Deception."

"Can you contact the Sorceress?"

"No. I am being blocked for some reason. Skydancer Mountain is safe from the oil for now. Right now, you must rescue Peek-A-Blue. It will slow down the oil."

"Will taking her from Hordak stop it?"

"No," came Light-Hope's slow reply.

"How can it be stopped?"

"Hordak must die."

She-Ra closed her eyes. She couldn't kill Hordak, could she? Not after raising her. Even though it was formed behind lies . . . and he took her . . .

"I'll deal with that later," she told herself, storing it away. "I'll need others to help me rescue Peek-A-Blue."

* * *

She-Ra arrived back Brightmoon a two hours later and met with the others there. "What's the report?" she asked.

"We lost Frosta," Queen Angella reported. "The evacuation is going well. What did Light-Hope have to say?"

"Hordak captured Peek-A-Blue and is channeling his power through her. This oil is a part of Hordak. Right now, it's putting everything and everybody it covers in a sort of suspended animation. When the oil has covered all of Etheria, then Hordak will absorb the life forces gathered within and join them with his own. He'll be more powerful than ever."

"How can we stop him?"

"Kill him."

Angella took a deep breath. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know."

Angella nodded. "If you can't, She-Ra, then I'll do it for you."

She-Ra frowned. "Right now, we need to concentrate on getting Peek-A-Blue back."

"Agreed. In the meantime, we've hacked into a Horde satellite. Here's the playback of the past twenty hours."

A holographic globe of Etheria appeared between them. She-Ra watched in horror as the oil began in the Valley of the Lost and spread outward. When it moved across the Growling Sea, she realized that SeaHawk was now in there. Trapped. The latest new showed that it had now taken all of the Growling Sea, the Singing River, and Talon Mountain.

"It'll be here within the next thirty minutes," Angella told She-Ra.

"We need to get out of here, then."

* * *

After twenty straight hours, the link faded between Peek-A-Blue, Hordak, Shadow Weaver, and the Sword of Deception. As soon as it did, the Sword of Deception clattered to the ground. Hordak fainted, his body twitching madly. Peek-A-Blue crumbled out of her chair, bleeding from the ears, eyes, nose, and mouth; her feathers were wilting and had taken on a sickly brown color. Shadow Weaver was shaking, nerves fried and body weak. She managed to call for medical assistance. They would live, of course, but they came close to dying.

But the risk was worth it, as Hordak would discover.

All of Etheria with the exception of the Fright Zone, the Whispering Woods, and Skydancer Mountain was covered in the oil.

* * *

Queen Angella turned to the remaining members of the Great Rebellion. Everyone except for Peek-A-Blue (who was now a prisoner of the Horde) and Frosta (who fell to the oil) looked at the queen with anticipation. The moonlight shined through the trees that protected them from the darkness of the oil.

"Brightmoon has fallen," she said, hoping to inspire hope, "but as long as we stand, so does Etheria."

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Tomorrow, they would attack the Fright Zone. They had Swan Flyers in the Whispering Woods, so it wouldn't be that hard. Hopefully, Hordak could be stopped and Peek-A-Blue freed.

But there was little hope here.

The next morning, as the sun broke through the Whispering Woods, Queen Angella hoped that this day would be one of great victory rather than defeat. The Great Rebellion - or what was left of it - stood in eager anticipation, fear was constantly in their minds - fear of the unknown - fear of death, but if they would drink that cup they would do it for Etheria.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Angella said, calling the meeting to ordered. "As you all know Hordak has infected Etheria with some sort of oil that has covered the land." She continued as she told her allies of the plan.

The attack on the Fright Zone would have three parts: one part (led by She-Ra) would attempt to break in through the back and access Horde equipment to try to communicate with Eternia, the more allies they could the better. The second part (led by Flutterina) would attempt to save Peek-A-Blue The third part (led by Angella) would attempt find out form Horde Documents what this substance is that Hordak has created.

"Come my friends, to battle!" she said as she pointed toward the direction of the Fright Zone with her golden Sword, the Sword of Uriel, in hand.

Instantly everyone got into there teams picked a swan flyer and took off for the Fright and for what is surely going to be one of the most critical battles the Great Rebellion has faced in it's history.

* * *

Back at the Fright Zone, Hordak was meditating on his plan. All was going accordingly, and soon it would be time to enact the final stages of his plan and claim Etheria as his.

While he was thinking, Shadow Weaver came in with some startling news. "My Lord, a small group of Rebels is approaching the Fright Zone, Should we stop them?" she asked her master. She was worried that Hordak would not be able to defend the Fright Zone so soon after being weakened so severely.

"No, Weaver, let them come. They can do nothing to stop me," he said, eyes closed and in deep meditation.

"But my Lord . . . " was all that Weaver could get out before she was dismissed by Hordak. She knew this might be a disaster, but then again all might work out well.

* * *

Outside the Fright Zone, the Rebel Teams were moving into position; She-Ra and Perfuma would try to establish contact with Eternia to see if the Heroic Warriors might be able to help out; Flutterina, Spinnerella, and Netossa would rescue Peek-A-Blue; and Angella, Bow and Glimmer, and Madame Razz would try to figure what was infecting Etheria.

Once they were in place and Angella gave the signal, they began their attack.

"How are we going to get in?" Perfuma asked She-Ra as they looked at one of the back doors leading into the Fright Zone.

"Don't worry. Before she left, Adora her old access code," She-Ra said confidently as she punched in her old code to the controls.

The lights on the doors glowed and even She-Ra was getting worried, it seemed as of they had changed the locks when last she was there. Soon a soothing mechanical voice announced "Welcome, Force Captain Adora" and opened the doors. So far so good.

"After you" She-Ra said politely as she let Perfuma go in first.

She-Ra looked around the room; no doubt they were in the back part of the Fright Zone.

The room they were in was some sort of a communications station that allowed members of the Horde to stay in touch. She-Ra began working the controls, hoping to establish contact with Eternia.

"Attention! This is She-Ra! King Randor can you hear me? This is She-Ra, please respond," she spoke into the microphone. There was no answer. Somehow, Hordak had cut off all communications to Eternia.

Her mind began to spiral out of control, she began to worry if somehow the same fate was befalling Eternia, how would they react to see their kingdom fall victim to the Horde.

She also thought about SeaHawk, how were they going to rescue him, let alone all of Etheria. Her heart was breaking, the very thought of losing her love was unthinkable, but before she had much to dwell on it, Perfuma had some troubling news.

"She-Ra, there are Horde Troops approaching our area," she said, pointing to a security monitor behind She-Ra.

"Then we must prepare to fight," she said, removing the Sword of Protection from its scabbard preparing to face down the enemy.

* * *

In another part of the Horde's base, Netossa, Spinnerella, and Flutterina were approaching their goal, the Horde Prison. They were lucky by most accounts; there were a few Horde Troops guarding the back way into the prisons and the guards they encountered were easily dealt with and gave them the one thing needed to save Peek-A-Blue the keys for the cells.

They searched for what seemed to be an eternity until halfway through the cells they found their friend.

She was still weakened by the spell Hordak used to cover Etheria in oil. She seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, her feathers were still brown but some color was returning to them.

"Peek-A-Blue, wake up we got to get you out of here," Spinnerella said she unlocked the door and help Peek-A-Blue on her feet.

"No, Hor…Hordak" was all she said as she tried to stand up but without success.

"Spinnerella, we better get out of here soon before Hordak sends some 'friends' to deal with us" Flutterina said trying to hurry the mission along.

"Will do," Spinnerella replied as she slung Peek-A-Blue on Her shoulder and three friends mad e there way out of the Prison

Netossa created a net around the threshold of the front entrance to the prisons to slow any troops that might be on their way, then they headed for the exit.

Before they could make it, Horde Troops had arrived, the net held them at first but they soon broke free.

"FLUTTERINA! GET…" was all Netossa could get out before she was shot by a Horde Troop.

"That rebel is getting away with our prisoner" one of the Mechanoids said pointing to the flying rebel.

"I'll deal with that," the leader said as he fired an energy cord and pulled Peek-A-Blue back to the ground.

"No!" Flutterina yelled as she made dive recovering her friend an taking out the Troopers. "Hang on, Peek-A-Blue, we going home!" she said as he made for the exit

* * *

High up in the Doom Tower, Angella, Bow, Glimmer, and Madame Razz were searching through Horde documents strewn across the room, hoping to find answer to this riddle.

"Bow, Glimmer, have you found anything?" she asked looking at her daughter and friends.

"Not yet your majesty, but don't worry, we'll find the key to the puzzle" Bow reassured her as she turned back to continue the search.

As she was looking around, she heard a voice. "Looking for something?" She turned around to see the gruesome image of Hordak staring at her.

"The keys to you end," she sneered as she straightened up to face the evil tyrant.

"The only end here is yours," Hordak retorted as he waved the Sword of Deception in the air.

"You will be no more!" Angella told the demon as she drew forth the Sword of Uriel.

The two fought for a long awhile, their swords clashing each hoping to destroy the other. Finally after about half an hour, Hordak managed to knock the sword out of her hand.

"Now to clip you wings," Hordak told Angella as he pointed the sword at her.

Lightning bolts showered form the Sword and streaked towards Angella.

She screamed in agony as the electricity ripped her wings from her body. Feathers flew across the room as blood sprayed in all directions. Once she was stripped her wings the lightning stopped and she dropped to the ground.

"MOTHER!" Glimmer screamed as she saw her wounded mother lay on the ground.

Angella was a mess, blood flowed from where her wings once were, she was sweating profusely, and was going into shock.

"Gli…Glimmer, you have to go find She…" was all she could get out before Hordak grabbed her by the throat.

"You have been one pest, I have wanted to deal with for a long time," Hordak gloated as he looked at his wounded foe.

He held her out over Doom Tower's balcony. "I shall take great pleasure when the time comes to take your life force," he whispered, enjoying having his enemy suffer.

Angella could say nothing; Hordak's voce grip was almost crushing her throat. She tried to break free but Hordak was too powerful for her.

"Good Night Sweet Queen," He whispered as he let go of Angella's throat sending spiraling down to the ground.

The oil quickly covered Angella's weakened body, Hordak knew now that Rebellion was doomed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Glimmer spat as she raced towards Hordak, she wanted to kill him for what he had don to her mother. She wanted him to suffer as Angella did she wanted revenge.

"Glimmer! NO!" Bow yelled as he grabbed Glimmer by the shoulder, "There'll be another time for this, right now we have to retreat." He said calming Glimmer down as they raced towards the exit.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Hordak yelled aiming the sword at the Rebels.

"Oh deary, help me!" Madame Razz yelled as she could feel herself being pulled towards to Hordak.

"Hang on, Madame!" Bow yelled getting out his bow and arrow

"No, save yourselves it's the only the way to save Etheria, the planet needs…" she was cut off as Hordak covered her mouth.

"You always were a pest, my dear" Hordak told the old sorceress as he picked her up and threw her into the oil.

Bow and Glimmer watch in horror, they could not move for a moment they were so paralyzed with fear, but then when Hordak turned to look at them they ran for their lives.

* * *

With their mission in shambles, the remnants of the team- Flutterina, She-Ra, Bow, Peek-A-Blue, and Glimmer met outside the Fright Zone. Everyone was weak and wounded.

"What happened?" Bow asked his comrades

"Netossa and Spinnerella were thrown into that oil. Horde Troops tried to recapture Peek-A-Blue, I managed to rescue her." Flutterina said tending her broken wings.

"We tried to contact Eternia but Hordak cut off all communication. We were discovered by Horde Troops, who captured Perfuma and I'm assuming, put her in the oil as well." She said bowing her head.

"We were cornered by Hordak, he nearly killed Angella by ripping her wings off her and threw her into oil. We barely escaped ourselves, Madam was not so lucky. Hordak captured her and threw into the oil. We were almost captured before we reached the exit of the Fright Zone, but we managed to fight our way through," Bow answered with the salty taste of blood in his mouth.

Glimmer was crying over the 'loss' of her mother. It had hit her hard and the dark urge of revenge did not make it any better. She was an emotional wreak. "Bow! I could saved her, I could fought in her place" she scolded herself. She clinging to Bow, who was comforting her.

"It's okay, we'll save your mother and Etheria," he told her petting her violet hair. Bow wanted vengeance on Hordak as well, but he knew that this was not the time for such action.

"Now what do we do?" Flutterina asked her friend.

She-Ra looked around and saw one of the swan flyers. "Come my friends, hurry," she said as they went running towards the vehicle.

While they were running, She-Ra twisted her ankle and almost went face first near the halted oil.

"Bow! Help me!" she yelled as she saw the oily substance move towards her, her heart was beating faster and she closed her eyes as it came closer, but Bow managed to save in the nick of time. He carried her and Peek-A-Blue to the flyer and put her in the back.

Then the rest of Rebels got in the flyer.

"Where are we headed?" Bow asked She-Ra, after all it was her plan that they were following and even though she was injured she was still the leader.

"To the Whispering Woods, we'll be safe there…I hope," she said as they took off.

They could see that the oil now covered most of the planet, and they had to act quickly or else Etheria was lost.

* * *

When they got to the Woods, they tended to their wounds. Everyone was beat up bad, but they were grateful that they were among the survivors.

"The oil has covered most of the planet. And with Hordak still alive our chances of stopping this nightmare are next to nil," she said looking out toward the planet that was slowly became encased in oil. She wanted to remain hopeful, but with things they way they are that was easier said than done.

"Now what are going to do?" Bow asked She-Ra as he joined her, he could see the despair in her eyes. This battle had been hard on them, but especially on She-Ra, Etheria's champion could no longer protect the planet.

"I don't know…I just don't know" she said looking up into the sky, all was lost and Etheria would soon be Hordak's

* * *

Hordak stood atop of Doom Tower, gazing outward upon the landscape of oil that now covered over 95 of all Etheria. Success, he reckoned, was within his grasp. Netossa, Madame Razz, Spinnerella, and Perfuma were thrown into the oil not long after She-Ra and her party left the Fright Zone.

"Oh, revenge is sweet," he whispered, a breeze sweeping over the Fright Zone. Already, his power had grown. His fingers traced the blade of the Sword of Deception. "Revenge is very sweet."

It would be a while until he could absorb the power of Etheria and it's residents. His body was not quite ready for it. After the Whispering Woods would fall, there was still the matter of the Fright Zone itself - it would have to come down first. But not until the second half of his plan was complete.

As the stars came out, Hordak looked upon and turned his gaze . . . towards Eternia. All his past failures would be rectified.

* * *

General Stingrad has also written _Exiles_; _The History of Eternia according to the Prophet Eldor_; _The Son of Darkness_; _If You Shed a Tear_; _Untot_; _She-Ra: Princess of Power- The Dark Lord of Etheria_; _Masters of the Universe: A Christmas Carol_; _Etheria Doomed_; and _The Origin of the Snake-Men_ with 2-Bad 


	3. The Treaty

"The Treaty"

By Deltara and thew40

"Here they come," Man-at-Arms whispered. "Let them get well within range before firing. Avoid casualties where you can. If they leave you no choice, take them down."

A chorus of voices responded. Hundreds of troops were concealed around the three Towers. Attack-traks, battlerams, and ground troops awaited the approaching snake hordes. Two squadrons of Wind Raiders awaited the command to take to the skies to strafe the enemy from above.

They could hear the approaching serpents though they could not yet see them. King Hiss wasn't making any great pains to hide his forces or conceal their destination. After hearing of He-Man's departure for the Planet Primus in some future time, King Hiss assembled all of his snake armies for one massive assault against the Great Towers.

Snake Men slowly appeared over the horizon marching in massive formations across the northern region of the Sands of Time. As the hordes approached, the smell of fear began to rise from the hidden human defenders. They knew King Hiss had a massive army, but now, for the first time, they were getting a good look at it. Most were foot soldiers armed with swords and shields. Many carried pikes over four meters in length usually used against infantry charges. Somewhere in that living mass of marching serpents were King Hiss and General Rattlor. They were the key to defeating the army. Knock them out and the army would fall apart. Crush the head of the snake, and the body dies. Finding them would be no easy task. Defeating them would be even harder.

Duncan and Teela examined the approaching enemy through electrobinoculars. Mekaneck issued continuous reports on what he saw from above. His view was even worse. They didn't have enough to defend the Great Towers. All they could do was inflict as much damage as they could. The call had gone out two days ago for help from their allies once King Hiss' intent became known, but to date, no one had come. With the serpent army now on the horizon, the coming battle looked grim, indeed.

King Randor hunkered down in the entrance of the Central Tower, laser rifle at the ready. Every able-bodied man had been turned out and armed for this fight. Even so, their numbers were pitifully few. Avions. Insectoids, Cats, and Bears. All of these races could have bolstered the defenses, and bettered the odds against the nearly two thousand Snake Men marching on the Great Towers.

But they weren't here.

King Hiss' army continued to march on the Great Towers. Hours dragged on as the force closed on its target. At last, just before dusk, the army halted. Almost immediately, those carrying spears began thumping them against the barren terrain of the Sands of Time while the array of serpents worked themselves into a frenzied rage. The plan was simply to overwhelm the defenders with shear numbers no matter the cost. King Hiss anticipated a quick victory. Once the Great Towers fell, Castle Grayskull would be next.

Soldiers all along the lines transitioned from nervous to uneasy to just plain terrified as the Snake Men continued to work themselves into the killer rage necessary to overwhelm them. Men sweated bullets anticipating the assault just minutes away.

Suddenly, a laser bolt lanced out of the gathering dark. It exploded against a cobra-like Snake Men in the front rank near the south end of the line. Everything ceased as if a switch had been thrown. The chanting and thumping stopped. Humans and snakes held their collective breath. Even the nightlife quieted down ominously. The dead serpent toppled with nary a whimper, hitting the dusty ground like a sack of potatoes.

Up and down the line Snake Men roar, spat, and hissed impatiently to be about destroying the humans, and capturing the Great Towers for their master. King Hiss climbed atop a large bolder near the front of his formations. Clutched in his left hand was his scepter with a cobra coiled around it with its head capping it off. The rod expanded to over a meter in length as the leader of the Snake Men thrust the gauntleted fist clutching the rod forward. King Hiss issued a mighty roar to his army.

Serpents of every type a description surged forward eager to please their master. The human defenders held their fire until, though many itched to begin firing. The closer the enemy got, the harder it would be to beat them back. Duncan counted down the numbers, as the enemy continued to close the distance unmindful of the defensive fire they knew was about to be unleashed.

Duncan had to scream into his mike for the defenders to hear his order to open fire.

Red laser bolts boiled through the dusk air. Scores fell in the opening barrage, but their bodies did not hinder those coming up from behind. They simply trampled the corpses of the fallen in an effort to get to the humans defending the Great Towers. Those on the extreme left flank defending Viper Tower were the first to come into contact with the raging serpents. The line commander on that end ordered his men to draw swords as the creatures slammed into their lines. The fighting lowered to the most primitive level as human defenders sought to keep the enraged serpents away from Viper Tower.

A new sound filled the air as the screaming snake hordes drew steadily closer to their objective. Explosions rippled through the ranks of snakes awaiting their shot of the annoying humans. Many of the siege engines being moved up from the rear exploded raining flaming debris everywhere. With the noise the Snake Men made winding themselves up to a killer frenzy, no one heard the Wind-Raiders light off their engines and roar into the gathering night sky. Now, they made their presence above the battlefield known in a surprisingly dramatic fashion.

Glowing red drives marked the passing of the Wind- Raiders as they executed one staffing run after another. Nothing seemed to make a dent in the army despite the blazing infernos marking destroyed siege engines. Attack-traks and battlerams soon engaged the enemy on their left flank.

Hiss ignored these new threats, and pressed the attack against the Central Tower. He could see King Randor cowering in the entrance blasting away at the enemy slowing closing in to destroy him. Once all resistance had been swept away, this planet would once again belong to the Snake Men.

Despite valiant attempts to keep them away, the serpents still closed the distance on all fronts to close range where they were the most lethal. Duncan rallied those Heroic Warriors who could disengage, and fell back on the Central Tower. Ram Man hefted a blood-splattered battleaxe. Teela joined him at the entrance with Stratos, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, and Orko. All looked haggard from the grim fighting, but were still determined to deny the towers to King Hiss.

"Father, we can't hold out much longer. We've been inflicting heavy casualties, but they just keep coming," Teela said, struggling for breath. She, like all the others, was rapidly reaching the end of her endurance.

A grim-faced Man-at-Arms stared at the serpent hordes nearly at their doorstep. "I know. We have to keep fighting. _Someone_ will surely come to our aid."

King Randor countered, wearily, " Do you really think so? This battle is nearly lost. Many brave men have lost their lives this day. And for what?"

Before anyone could respond, King Hiss led the final assault that would win him the Central Tower. Troops stood in his way, and were promptly engaged by his trailing hordes. The remaining Heroic Warriors were engaged and drawn away from the entrance, which left only King Randor and a few soldiers to deal with.

"Your forcessss are defeated. Leave the Great Towers to me and I will allow what little remains of your forces to live," King Hiss invited, snake staff held at the ready.

"As your slaves?" Randor invited, and Hiss nodded. "Never!"

The Eternian king drew his sword, and charged the serpent king. Hiss blocked the human's overhead strike with ease, but he didn't count on the follow-up strikes. The aging king still possessed quick reflexes. King Hiss found himself being driven around by his opponent when it should have been the other way around. Hiss dodged another horizontal sweep from Randor's razor-sharp blade, and struck back instantly. The snake staff snapped out and around to Randor's right and slammed into the back of the right knee. Already off balance from the missed sweep, the knee buckled, and the man was dumped to the floor. Randor landed hard on his back, shoulders jarred so badly he lost his grip on the sword. Hiss stood over his prey with snake staff held high ready to impale the king with the pointed end.

A commotion outside stayed Hiss' hand. The fighting around the Great Towers had ceased for some unknown reason. Definitely out of the ordinary considering the Snake Men had the battle all but won. Deciding the king could wait a few minutes more for the oblivion of death, King Hiss stepped outside to see what was happening.

To his complete surprise, the snake armies were turning around. Something was happening in the rear of their army. Wind-Raiders soared overhead to get a better look and report back. Exhausted and splattered with blood not his own, or even human, Duncan was at a loss to explain the sudden behavior of the snake warriors, and demanded information from anyone in a position to report it.

"Report! What do you see?" Duncan demanded once again. Teela and Mekaneck joined him. Despite the blazing fires of the destroyed siege engines, Mekaneck could not see anything through the smoke.

"There appears to be something going on at the rear of their formation," a pilot reported. "I'm going in for a closer look." There was a pause as a Wind-Raider shed altitude and speed. "It looks like the Snake Men are being attacked from behind, but I can't –" Another pause. "I don't _believe_ it!"

"What?" Duncan demanded angrily. "What do you see?"

"They came!" the pilot reported.

"Who?" Randor demanded before Duncan could.

The excited pilot exclaimed, "Cats, Bears, Insectoids, Avions – _they all came_!"

The same report was just reaching King Hiss as King Randor stumbled to the entrance of the Central Tower.

"Looks like the tide has shifted, Hiss. Now what are you going to do?" Randor said, tired from battle, but still holding a whimsical glint in his eyes.

There was only one thing Hiss _could_ do. He had the Great Towers, but his forces were nearly exhausted from fighting while a fresh enemy force was attacking his rear. Storming away from his prize, Hiss sought out General Rattlor and Kobra Khan.

"Sound the retreat, General Rattlor."

Rattlor looked like he'd just been sucker-punched by He-Man. "But, My Lord! The Great Towers are ours! We've won!"

"Yes," King Hiss agreed, frustration boiling over into fuming anger. "But those forces attacking our rear are coming in _fresh_! We've both won and lost this day. Retreat with what warriors remain. The towers are not going anywhere. Besides, we have done as much damage to the humans as they have to us. Let ussss take comfort in that. Now sound the retreat." Eyes blazing with the anger boiling withing, King Hiss stalked off to rally his surviving warriors for a fighting retreat.

"I can't believe it," Teela muttered, totally astonished but the sight of the races mopping up the remaining Snake Men still willing to fight. "I thought they were going to just sit in their own realms and leave us to our fate."

"Though it looked grim, Teela," King Randor replied, "I never lost the hope at least one of them would come to our aid."

Duncan mused, "They must have finally realized that if Hiss defeated us and took the towers, and even Castle Grayskull, no one on or under Eternia would be safe."

The three silently agreed on that point, and settled down on the steps of the Central Tower with the remaining Heroic Warriors and the surviving Royal Guard to await to arrival of their saviors.

* * *

King Hiss stared in annoyance at the face that greeted him as he and his armies emptied into the Valley of Storms. Evil Lynn grinned, mockingly, at the lord of the Snake-Men.

"I heard about the battle."

Hiss grunted. "I had no doubts. If you had backed us up . . ."

"It would have made no difference, King Hiss. You were outnumbered. And in the end, you were doomed."

"The alliance between the humans and their allies has only gotten stronger. After everything they've been through . . ."

"He-Man's departure has forced them to realize that the Light Hemisphere must stand together. No more muscle-bound hero to keep watch over them. Just as Skeletor's own departure has created schism all across the Dark Hemisphere." Evil Lynn walked evenly with King Hiss to the throne room.

"Our agreement still stands, though."

"It has been in effect for seven months. It won't change now. We share Snake Mountain and its resources. But we both pursue our own goals," Evil Lynn recounted. The agreement had been one of necessity. Skeletor's absence triggered great chaos with those that had maintained peace with him. Battles had been breaking out since the moment he left.

King Hiss sat down in one of the bone-fashioned chairs. "I still say we join forces. Between my Snake-Men and your Centurions, the Great Towers would be easy to claim. And so would Grayskull . . ."

"Grayskull? No. Skeletor grew obsessed with Grayskull. It was his undoing."

"Skeletor lost sight of the true goal. Now, he's chasing He-Man across time/space."

"My point. No, Hiss, we don't strike where heroes are the most fortified. We strike where they live."

* * *

"I can't believe it. I just can't. We did it. And we did it good. We had a little help, but we took on the Snake-Men. Without He-Man." Ram-Man took a huge gulp of his beer. "It's pretty freaking amazing."

"You're too proud of that," Teela replied "The fact of the matter is, we really could have used He-Man today. We didn't need him, but he would have helped things." Teela said this with a smoldering anger. She was still a little mad at He-Man and Adam for leaving. She understood why, but that didn't mean it didn't affect her feelings for the two of them.

Both Ram-Man and Teela were at the B.T. Pub in Eternos. Many of the Heroic Warriors had decided to spend a little time honoring the dead and their victory with a few rounds.

As Teela was about to join the Heroic Warriors in a toast, her communicator went off. It was her father.

"Yes?"

"Teela, we need you back at the Palace for a de-briefing."

Teela nodded. "On my way."

* * *

On the other side of the star system, Hordak looked out upon Etheria from the top of Doom Tower. All save the Whispering Woods were now in suspended animation, awaiting the day when he would claim all the life-forces on the planet and their power to his own. Until then, however, there was business to attend to . . .

Holding the Sword of Deception firmly, Hordak joined Shadow Weaver and Mantenna in one of the lower chambers.

"Prepare the portals, Weaver. Set the coordinates for Snake Mountain."

* * *

Teela joined Man-At-Arms, Queen Marlena, and King Randor in the throne room a few minutes after receiving the communiqué. Despite the late hour, the entire city seemed awake and alive with the news of victory streaming in. After wrapping up the reports and the paper work, King Randor moved on to another subject.

"Etheria."

Man-At-Arms glanced at Teela.

"Still darkened. As last reported, only the Whispering Woods and the Fright Zone seem to be unaffected," Man-At-Arms reported.

"Have you been able to make any sort of contact with the Great Rebellion."

"No. I'm sorry. There's some kind of energy disruption. Even Gwildor is finding it impossible to calculate the correct tones to get there."

"And the Sorceress? Has she been able to reach She-Ra?"

"The Sorceress has not been seen or heard from since He-Man left."

Randor groaned. "I know it's late. I know we're all busy with the fallout from this battle. It's just . . . She-Ra is a champion of Grayskull and she should have been here. And Adora, too. The Horde was dealt a heavy blow before Adam and He-Man left for Primus. They should have been there. It would have saved lives."

"Your majesty . . ." Duncan started, but stopped. His best friend and his king was not in the mood for sympathetic excuses.

"Duncan, what about a ship?" asked Marlena. "What if we flew a ship over there?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Teela followed up, though she was too tired at this point to really give any sort of input.

"It would take some work, but maybe," Duncan answered. "Right now, however, I think we all just need some sleep. It's late. This was a big day. We won the battle, but the cost was high."

Randor nodded. "Well said."

* * *

Mekaneck, Sy-Klone, Man-E-Faces, Ram-Man, and Fisto finished off their last beers and decided it was time to head off.

"A good victory. A very good victory," Fisto congratulated once more.

"Yeah. It would have been better had He-Man not run off, though," Sy-Klone muttered.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" asked Ram-Man.

"I do, actually." Sy-Klone looked up at the shining stars. "It would have been so easy to just take us with him. Had he done that, we could have taken care of those Mutants and come back by now."

"And leave this all open to King Hiss? I don't think so," Mekaneck countered.

"We would have been back in time. We both know it. If He-Man took all of us with him, that little war of his would be over by now." Sy-Klone sighed. "Instead, we get left behind."

"He-Man knew what he was doing. By leaving us here, he has guaranteed a definite peacekeeping force," Fisto argued.

"No," Man-E-Faces said. "He-Man was wrong to leave. I agree with you, Sy-Klone."

"Good to hear I'm not alone."

"You're both full of it. He-Man was countin' on She-Ra to fill his shoes," Ram-Man butted in.

Sy-Klone shook his head. "And a heck of a lot of good it's done us. All we know, she could be dead right now."

"Yeah," Man-E-Faces agreed. "And whatever is happening with her and Etheria, He-Man could have helped fight it."

"I think you both have had too much to drink," Mekaneck chided. "Let's just get some sleep, huh?"

"I agree," Fisto added.

Sy-Klone shrugged. "Maybe. It's just how I feel, anyway. I'll catch you tomorrow."

* * *

"ENOUGH!" the king of the Snake Men roared. "Enough of this bickering."

General Rattlor, Snake Face, Squeeze, Evil-Lyn, Tri Klops, and others were gathered in the throne room of Snake Mountain's former ruler, Skeletor. The argument had been raging for over ten minutes about how best they can retake Palace Eternia, and push on to the Great Towers. In an uncharacteristic move, Hiss argued against a renewed offensive. They had simply lost too many warriors when the other races rallied to King Randor's defense.

Tongue Lasher persisted, "We _must _strike back. We must make them pay for our defeat at the Great Towers."

"Strike back? Randor now has a formidable army made from all the races of this planet. You propose we strike back and give them the opportunity to finish us off entirely?" King Hiss responded patiently. His bursts of anger were just that, a burst that died as quickly as it was born.

"I still don't see why we shouldn't strike now," Snake Face said, clearly confused.

Evil-Lyn answered for King Hiss. "Because they are _looking_ for it. With the denizens of Eternia now united, we'll never get near the palace or the Great Towers _or_ Castle Grayskull."

Arguments ensued once more, but were quickly cut short by the appearance of a shimmering oval portal. The gathered serpents and humans waited anxiously for whoever, or whatever was on the other side to appear. Tensions rose to the breaking point with nothing to relieve it on. Suddenly, a figure stepped through the portal. Clad in shining silver armor, the bipedal figure stood over six feet in height. Black rubber filled the gaps between pieces of armor; an energy rod was clutched in both hands, and a domed helmet capped the suit. Red eye slits glowed brightly as the helmet swiveled to survey the chamber.

More armored figured stepped through the portal. The serpents tensed knowing a battle was at hand. The first soldier turned to face King Hiss. For the first time, the serpent king saw the bat wing symbol adorning the breastplate. And he recognized it immediately.

"Hordak," King Hiss spat.

All hell broke loose at that point as more portals began taking shape. The first arrivals took aim with their metal rods capped with spheres on short, thinner rods, and fired. Three Snake Men fell. Whether they were dead or only stunned could not be determined. Evil-Lyn threw up a shield to protect herself while Tri Klops launched energy blasts from his visor. Beast Man roared and dove into the invaders like he was wading through waves crashing upon surf. They quickly discovered they were fighting robots, and tore into them with renewed vigor. Within minutes, the portals closed and the throne room was cleared of invaders. That was not the end of it, however.

Reports started trickling in from around the mountain of portals opening and disgorging Horde troopers in squads before closing. A squad by itself was not much to worry about. Hundreds of such appearing the span of minutes was another matter entirely. An all-out invasion of Snake Mountain was underway, and the defenders were too weakened in terms of numbers to stop it. King Hiss led the charge though the mountain going from one trouble spot to the next rally support and freeing trapped and separated Snake Men.

Battles raged throughout the mountain as Snake Men and Skeletor's former minions battled to save their home. But it was a hopeless battle from the very start. For each trooper felled, three more took its place. Slowly the numbers of the defenders dwindled as fighting progressed from chamber to chamber, corridor-to-corridor, until at last the remaining warriors still functioning were backed into the throne room once more. Only a handful remained, yet portals continued to open allowing more and more troopers to arrive.

King Hiss with his handful of fifteen warriors stared grimly at the encircling robots. A six-foot no-man's-land surrounded the defenders. Any robot that dared enter that ring was blasted into scrap. The continuous fighting had taken its toll, however. Evil-Lyn looked haggard as ever from the strain of using her magic for such as prolonged period. King Hiss had not put his own magic to the test in countless ages, thus he looked ready to drop from the exertions of fighting a long, running battle. This was likely to be their end, but Hiss was determined to make it such an end as to be worthy of remembrance even to the denizens of Eternia, which he so despised.

Rows of troopers charged up their weapons, the sounds echoed hollow and ominous in the throne room. The first line dropped to one knee and took aim. The second line drew a bead on the closest target, and prepared to fire.

"Hold your fire!" cried Hordak from behind them all.

The mass of Horde Troopers lowered their weapons. King Hiss looked over at Evil Lynn, who shared his curious and cautioned expression.

"What is this, Hordak?" the vipers that comprised Hiss's body questioned. "Last we heard, your forces were on the run and Etheria had gone dark."

"Yes," Hordak said with a grin. "Thanks to this." He revealed the Sword of Deception. Hiss stepped back, amazed.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

Evil Lynn raised an eyebrow. "What is it? It looks like Skeletor's sword . . ."

"It's one of the blades of Grayskull," King Hiss returned. "Very powerful. So, Hordak, you destroyed Etheria."

"Not really, Hiss. Suspended animation. When the time is right, I shall absorb the life energies encased there. However, the time is not right quite yet. So, as of this moment, I am starting a new invasion of Eternia."

King Hiss snarled. "NEVER! ETERNIA IS MINE!"

"Troopers - prepare your weapons!" Hordak commanded. Hiss reared back, snake-heads growling.

"What isssss it you want, Hordak?" questioned King Hiss.

Hordak took a breath and a sudden air of arrogance surrounded him. He sheathed the Sword of Deception and rested his hand on the end of the hilt. His left hand produced a map.

"A treaty of non-aggression. We do not enter your lands, you do not enter ours."

Evil Lynn plucked the map from Hordak's hands. She looked it over. "We would hold the Valley of Storms, the upper Pawa, the southern Crest of Sharlan, and the western ridge of Clawbeak canyon." She looked up at him. "A significant amount of land, Hordak. Not very like you."

"What is the catch, Hordak?"

"The deal is quite simple, actually. Skeletor and I had a brief exchange a few years ago. He has technology that allows him to mass produce robotic warriors. I want that technology back."

"No," King Hiss stated defiantly.

"Horde Troopers, prepare to - "

"NO!" yelped Evil-Lynn and took two strong steps forward. "We'll give you the technology. But why not just kill us and take it?"

Hordak grinned. "You would make a horrible enemy and an even worse ally. Therefore, I intend on keeping you neutral. There are several races on Dark Hemisphere that could be coaxed to the Horde and to lose you would only divide them even more. My goal here is to conquer the Light Hemisphere, tame the Dark Hemisphere and build a new Horde Empire. So, for now, Snake Mountain and a number of other kingdoms on this side of the world are neutral. Also, your life is in my hands and while I most definitely outnumber you now, I will even moreso very shortly. You options are severely limited."

Evil-Lynn considered this. She turned to King Hiss, who was looking doubtful with all those snake faces.

"We have no choice, really," she told him.

The forces of Snake Mountain signed the treaty.

* * *

King Paw and his entourage arrived at the meeting point in the old village. He could smell the Bears coming, despite their attempt at coming in downwind of the village. A couple minutes later, the group of Bears being led by King Jade arrived.

"Who else is coming?" Jade asked of Paw, bounding over to him.

"I am not sure," King Paw replied, sniffing at the air. He narrowed his eyes curiously at the smell. King Jade followed the same scent.

Entering from the southern end of the village were Widgets. Biro, Cando, Laura, Smudge, and Squinch came into the village, led by the Mayor of the Widgets, the man known as Jacob.

"Not very often we get involved in this sort of thing," Jacob said as they joined the Cats and Bears. "Where's Randor? I'd thought he'd be here."

"He will not be," a stern voice said from behind them all. King Shron of the Elves. By his side was his son, Prince Lorn. "None of the kingdoms of Men will be here. Nor shall Avion, Insectia, Aquantica, or even the Lizards. This meeting is for only us."

"Why is that? They have all been our allies," King Jade questioned.

"Because it is none of their concern." Now, Granamyr himself appeared with two other Dragons and number of Trolls. "It is yours, however, and there is a strong reason why only your people were called to this meeting."

The Widgets shifted nervously in shadow of Granamyr, but old Jacob held his course. "Then let's have a palaver and figure this out."

Jacob and Biro, King Paw, King Jade, King Shorn, Granamyr, and Loxx (the head Troll) all sat down. This village had long since been abandoned and was most likely the home of Men who perhaps fled during the Horde war. The previous Horde war.

"Hordak has returned," Shorn said promptly. "He has amassed a considerable army and this army will only grow larger. An attack will begin shortly. All of Eternia in under threat."

Granamyr picked up the thread. "We have foreseen great trouble for your peoples. Eternos, Avion, Insectia, the Lizardia, and Aquantica will be able hold their own against the Horde. You shall be massacred, though."

"How dare you imply our weakness!?" snarled Paw.

"Calm yourself, King Paw. It's not a matter of strong over weak; it's a matter of who is stronger. And right now, the Horde will be stronger."

Jade perked an eyebrow. "So, what do you intend on doing about it?"

"We propose to take your people off of Eternia and into another world until the war has resolved itself," King Shorn answered.

"And abandon our allies? That makes no sense," King Paw protested. "We are not turncoats."

"No one said that. No one implied that. We are offering this for your own safety."

Jacob grunted. "There's got to be another reason. You two are pretty high and mighty. Surely you could help stand against the Horde."

Granamyr nodded. "At the cost of both our peoples lives, yes. We could. However, teleporting you all off Eternia would be safer."

"And less costly," Jade considered deeply.

"Are you actually thinking about joining them?!" spat Paw.

"Ancients preserve me, yes I am. Although, Jacob does stir a point . . ."

"What do you mean?" asked the dark-haired Elf called Shron.

"You are both strong enough to hold against the Horde. Why are you leaving?"

The group went silent. Until, at last, Granamyr spoke.

"There is another reason. There was something that occurred nearly a millennium ago. Something shattered relations between the Elves, the Dragons, and the Humans."

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"An act of grand manipulation. Manipulation that changed the course of Eternia . . . forever . . ." Shron looked over at Granamyr.

"And when we finish with this tale, you will want to join us."

* * *

Deltara has also written _Behold, The Horde_; and _Eternian Trap_. 


	4. Well It Could Be Worse

Well, It Could Be Worse

By Fusion Blaster and thew40

Hordak stood upon the cliff and gazed down upon the legions of Horde Troopers. Two weeks of mass production and the time had come at last. After his darkening of Etheria, the conquest of Eternia would provide him with a throne to which to sit upon and begin the building of his own, new Horde Empire.

There would be resistance here, oh yes, but not much. He-Man and Skeletor were halfway across time/space. Evil Lynn and King Hiss had signed a peace treaty. And with She-Ra holed up in the Whispering Woods, the odds for success were high. Topping it all off was the fact that no one even knew Hordak was here, preparing for an invasion.

Certainly, they had suspicions. Etheria was nearly completely black in the sky. And surely, there were _some _rumors of activity here in the Sands of Fire. But just who would take those seriously enough to go to full alert? Eternos was too at peace now. Other than a few Snake-Men attacks, Eternia itself perfectly peaceful now that Skeletor was gone. Were those flowers Hordak saw growing near Snake Mountain?

"This world needs a war," Hordak said amusingly to himself. "A war that starts now."

Hordak turned to a bunker set up not far from him. Manteena and Modulock came out immediately.

"How many?" asked Hordak of Modulock.

"2,000 Horde Troopers awaiting your command," Modulock replied.

"Manteena, assemble the Horde Elite. You remain here and maintain our position. However, know that the Great Towers shall fall by sundown."

A hour later, as the sun came over the furthest dune, horns cried in a high-pitched sound. The Horde Troopers shouldered their laser cannons and marched out from by below the cliff. They marched into the Sands of Fire.

Hordak, Grizzlor, Shadow Weaver, Leech, Catra, Scorpia, and a number of others rode along with the Horde Troopers. As they moved into the Sands of Time and towards the Great Towers of Eternia, a wind began to kick in.

The winds of change were blowing . . .

* * *

"It was days like this" Orko thought "I really wish I had taken that class." He was searching threw the library of the Central Tower. He was digging threw the piles and piles of books. He suddenly leapt up in shock as a someone had suck up behind him. 

"Hey Orko!" Cringer said in a half shout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" cried the Trollian as he shot up in shock. When he figured out who had startled him he stopped and looked down in irritation at the green tiger who obviously was enjoying his joke as he rolled on the ground laughing.

"That was just plain mean Cringer!" shouted the Trollian.

"Ah I was just having some fun Orko. Don't take it personally. I was just bored." Cringer righted himself as Orko floated down from the ceiling of the library. He then went on. "So what are you looking for anyway?"

Orko sighed. "I lost my wand.... again".

Cringer looked confused. "So. It's not like you can't do magic anymore."

Orko sighed again and put the book back. "No it doesn't mean that but it does make it a lot easier if I did have one. If you have a wand or better yet a staff it makes doing magic a lot easier. I know it does for me."

"Okay so why don't you make a new one?" Cringer asked.

"Because I don't know how to." Orko said despondently.

"Oh." was the response.

"If you were wondering why I don't in all honesty it was laziness. I was given my grandfather's wand originally so I never saw the need to."

"And you never did this when you first got here why?" Asked the curious cat.

"I did. Nothing in the texts in Eternos City had the information I needed and most of the mages on Eternia seem to be rather." Orko paused as if searching for the right word. "Unwilling to teach the how to make a wand. Well the one's I've asked anyway."

"I see. Well I guess that makes sense. Why did you decide to do this now though?"

Orko pulled down another book from the shelf and started thumbing threw it. "Well partly because I like doing magic with out it doing something nuts. Although watching the fireworks go off when it does is fun. I would prefer not to have Man-at-Arms after chasing me threw out the palace anytime I just want to make something float and it blows up instead. And then there is the fact I could actually help the Heroic warriors since Adam is gone."

Cringer got a far away look in his eyes at the mention of Adam and Orko patted him on the head. "I know Cring. I miss him too. Well look at it this way. It could be worse."

The Eternian Tiger turned his head to look at his closest friend on the planet currently. "How so?"

The wizard put the book back "Well at least it's been peaceful." In keeping with Murphey's Law at that very moment alarms went off threw out the great towers. Quickly the two friends shot out to get a look outside and what they saw made them both tremble. Orko shuddered in horror as he said "The Horde."

* * *

The klaxon went out immediately. Alarms roared into life. An army under the flag of the Horde marched forward. Weapons aimed, the Horde Troopers clanked ever so continuously towards the massive towers that stood upright from the desert hardpan. 

Hordak led the charge, riding on the Mosquitor. Sword of Deception in hand, the Horde Troopers came to a halt. He turned to Leech.

"Communications?"

"Cut off. We're blocking any transmissions in-coming or out-going."

"Forward!"

Hordak, the Horde Elite and the Horde Troopers rushed moved forth once more. From the Central Tower and Grayskull Tower, lasers and missiles fired into the air, smashing into the army. The Horde Troopers returned fire.

Royal Soldiers emptied out from the Central Tower, lasers firing. The Heroic Warriors that were present at the Great Towers launched their own attack.

Buzz-Off, Rokkon and Stonedar went sailing from the top of Central Tower. Extendar, Rio Blast, Snout Spout, and Roboto rushed out, weapons firing, ready to do combat with the Horde Elite.

Two beams of light flew from Shadow Weaver's fingers and struck Rokkon and Stonedar. Two shouts were heard, then the two collapsed to the ground.

"You'll take us, Hordak!" shouted Extendar as he, Snout Spout, and Rio-Blast went sailing towards the master of Etheria. "We will never fall to the Horde!"

"Foolish," Hordak muttered.

Grizzlor and Catra came leaping out from behind Hordak and slammed right into Snout Spout, tearing into him. Scorpia sent her tail smashing into Rio-Blast before he could even get a shot out. Multi-Bot and Modulock charged at Roboto, pummeling him to the ground. Extendar was suddenly struck by Leech, who then absorbed his energy.

Hordak himself set his gaze on Buzz-Off. A lightning bolt blasted out from the Sword of Deception and sent him crashing into a crowd of Horde Troopers.

"STORM THE CENTRAL TOWER!" shrieked Hordak and led them on.

* * *

"This," Orko said, "is very bad." 

The two were running down a hall way hoping to find an escape route. The battle was a total rout. The forces of Eternia were utterly defeated. Cringer and Orko knew baring an unlucky miracle that the Horde had the Great Towers under their power. Orko was trying to remain calm but he felt Hordak just outside the Central Tower. He had felt magical aura's before but never before had he felt one this far away from someone. Never before had he felt one this dark this malevolent this evil.

Suddenly Cringer was struck by inspiration. "Orko." He cried out. "Do you think you can get a message out somehow."

"What do you mean? You were in the command center same as me. The communications array is totally jammed." The unlucky wizard stopped wondering where his friend was going.

Cringer shuddered as he heard a loud explosion outside. "Well you're a wizard and a lot of you magical types can do like psychic stuff can you do a message out like that to the king or something. Get the word out?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

The Tiger looked up to the heavens "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Alright Give me a second here. I haven't done this in a very very long time." Orko's eyes closed and by his posture you could sense his determination to get the magics flowing properly. Then he lit up with an aura around him and half a world a way he touched a mind. "Man-at-Arms." He paused as if hearing something. "Look I'm sorry I disturbed you while you were busy." Then Cringer was surprised to see something on Orko's face he had never seen before. Frustration and a bit of anger. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR IN THERE ALRIGHT! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" He paused again, listening to Duncan's response. "Yes this is deadly serious. The towers have fallen. The Horde is here. Hordak is here and I've never felt him this powerful before."

Orko fell silent. He seemed to be trying to find the words he wished to say. "I don't know where they are. I think they're all still alive but I can't say for sure. It's not pretty outside and I'm honestly not sure if me and Cringer can get out of here but we're gonna try. I've gotta go. I got an idea to get us out but I'm not sure if it'll work. Good Journey Duncan." Orko's aura faded and he looked down at his close friend.

"So what's this idea?" Cringer asked.

"It's risky but I think it's the only chance we got since neither of us can fly an aircraft."

"Well..."

"I can try to teleport us."

Cringer got a fearful look on his face. "Ummm not that I don't trust you but can you actually do that."

Orko got a bit indignant. "Yes thank you very much. When I was an apprentice Teleporting was my best skill. Course that was because I was the teacher's favorite go-fer."

"So you got a lot of practice?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's do it."

Orko began to chant. What it was Cringer had never heard before. It was high pitched and somewhat screechy and then there was a loud bang and Cringer found he wasn't in the same place." Unfortunately for our hero's they were not where they intended to be. They were right inside the front entrance of the Central Tower.

The two looked at each other and spoke in unison. "I have a bad feeling about this." Then they felt the shockwave of the door's being blown clear of the entrance. There standing with his arm out stretched palm facing them cackling triumphantly was Hordak.

Orko was stunned speechless but Cringer only had one thing to say. "Oh shit."

The Trollian was stunned. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse before Cring."

"Well I don't think we've been in it this deep before."

"Good Point. Ummm ideas?"

At this point Catra stepped into the entrance chamber. She smirked at what she believed to be easy prey. She quickly transformed to her panther form and leapt at Orko. However she was surprised when the smaller green Tiger intercepted her in mid-leap and knocked her back. She roared in rage, which Cringer answered back with one of his own and he went on the offensive, opening a gash in her side with one of his claws.

She stepped back in shock looking at the tiger as if curious and almost recognizing something. "Could it be?" She thought aloud. "No, it couldn't be. This one is far too small."

She tried going on the offensive only to be met with a surprisingly strong slap from the tiger that not only knocked the mask from her face but knocked the woman out cold.

"Orko!" Cringer called out. "Can you try again to get us out of here?" It was then he noticed that the Trollian was breathing heavily. Orko was exhausted.

"Sorry, that first one took far too much out of me. If I had my wand I could have done it."

Cringer was then blindsided by a blast of energy knocking him back. Hordak had an amused look on his face. "Well then cat. You did well besting Catra but it is of no consequence." Then several dozen Horde Troopers stormed into the chamber surrounding them. "Surrender and survive for now. Fight back and both of you perish here and now."

Cringer growled but sat down while Orko floated down next to his companion. It was over they had been captured.

"Well it could be worse." Cringer thought to himself glumly. "At least you're still out there, Adam. I just hope you come home soon. We need you. I need you old friend."

* * *

"Did you say something?" 

Mara looked over at Adam with some confusion. "What? Oh, no. Why?"

"It's . . . I thought . . . nevermind." It must have been his imagination, but Adam could have sworn he heard Cringer asking for help. It was probably nothing though. He was far, far away from here. Adam settled in next to Mara and looked up at the three suns as they sat in the centered in a perfect blue sky. No, it couldn't have been Cringer. Merely his imagination, that was all.

Eternia was far from here.

And, from what Adam was told, Eternia was at peace.

* * *

Fusion Blaster has also written _Times Like These_. 


	5. One Night Stand

__

One-Night Stand

By thew40

The wind swept across the fields of the Fertile Plains, caressing the tall grass. It was a beautifully sunny day, the blue skies spotted with white clouds. It was a lie in the face of the chaos that had overtaken the entire world.

Sitting on a rock that jutted out of the fields, Teela watched carefully for the one that had answered her transceiver signal. It was an encrypted code that she sent out, only readable by others that had sworn their allegiance to Eternos.

"Anything yet?" asked a voice next to her.

Teela glanced down at Clamp Champ, who held firmly onto his clamp.

"No. But it's clear. Where's Mekaneck?"

Meckaneck appeared next to the rock. "Want me to take a look?"

"Yes. Go for it."

Mekaneck's head launched up, attached to body by his mechanical neck. It stopped eight feet above Teela and scanned along the horizon.

"I see them," Mekaneck reported. "A group of Royal Soldiers. I can't see any markings, though."

"From the Eternos kingdom?"

"Yeah, but no one I recognize."

Teela leapt off the rock and joined the twenty-seven Royal Soldiers that had been following her lead since the fall of Eternos. Also with her was Clamp Champ and Mekaneck, of course.

"Arm yourselves," she ordered and lifted up her laser cannon. "There are rumors of turncoats."

They did so and Teela lead them through the long-grass. Around them, insects and small animals scurried away. As they rounded a hill, the tall grass faded from them and came face-to-face with the group of Royal Soldiers that answered the transceiver signal.

Teela considered the group before them for a moment, as they did to them. There close to twenty of them, and the leader looked about five years older than Teela herself. His face was rugged and his hair was that of a dusty-blond.

"My name is John, son of Luke. I'm a Commander in West Eternos."

"Captain Teela, daughter of Duncan."

John nodded. "We've met before. The Dark Cloud Invasion at Castle Grayskull. Three, four years ago."

"I think I remember you."

"It's alright." John paused, then stepped forward. "We're not turncoats, if that's what you're thinking."

"Can't help but think that."

"Neither can I. However, you have two Heroic Warriors with you. That counts for something quite good," John returned. After a small silence, John looked almost pleadingly at Teela. "Eternos?"

"Defeated. The whole city was evacuated and imprisoned."

"The King and the Queen?"

"My father was able to get them to another planet right in the nick of time."

"Good, good."

"What about West Eternos, Commander?"

"Took a beating. It's now held by the Horde. King Stephan's last orders to me before he was captured were to get out of the city. We were going to make our way towards Eternos when we picked up on your transceiver signal. Pretty risky doing - GET DOWN!"

An energy blast screeched above them. John and Teela dove, as did both groups. A pair of Horde cruise transports sailed above the tall grass, unleashing bursts of energy at the small unit.

"Return fire! RETURN FIRE!" ordered Teela as her soldiers regrouped.

"Full spread," John commanded along her.

Laser beams pelted the closer cruise transport, resulting in its explosion. The second one was just beginning to turn when it too exploded.

"We need to get out of here," Teela suggested.

"Good. Where are you headed?"

"The Evergreen Forest."

"Pretty far north."

"Yeah. You coming?"

John grinned. "No where else to go, is there?"

After a few hours of walking, idle chitchat began to pick-up with the group. Though no one outright admitted it, there was a lot of relieve to find others still loyal to Eternos. Most of them were either dead, captured, or turncoats. The feeling finding a group of this size still serving the side of good was a pleasure worth soaking in.

As they hunkered down in a glade between Eternos and West Eternos, Teela took the first watch. John came and sat next to her.

"I don't understand it," John confessed as dusk came upon them.

"What's that, John?"

John turned to her. "We've battled it out with the greatest, you know? Eternia has stood up against King Hiss, his Snake-Men, and that Snake Goddess thing. We've beaten down the Spirit of Evil and the Dark Cloud. Marzo, Shokoti, Skeletor - all pushovers in the end. And the Horde . . . I mean, this the _fourth_ Horde invasion. They've been taken down THREE TIMES and suddenly - they come back and in less than a few months, we're defeated."

Teela gazed at him. His face was knot of worry and stress. She wrapped her arm around his. "We're not defeated yet. Hordak found a way to pull himself back from the brink of defeat on Etheria and we'll do the same here."

"But the Horde Troopers . . . Teela, there are far more now then there were during the last war."

"And in the last Horde War, there were more than the previous. And the time before that, there was only one person. What's point here?"

"My point is . . ." John paused and sighed heavily "My point is that while I can't come close to having the combat experiences you have had, I've fought some battles. And I know when it's over. This feels like it's over."

Teela shook her head, red hair flopping around in a makeshift ponytail. "No. It's not over. Commander, I suggest you and I make a pact. We make through this." She jerked head back towards the rest of the unit. "We make sure _they _make through this. We'll beat back the Horde."

"How? Etheria has gone dark - "

"Except for the Whispering Woods."

"Doesn't matter. They're too busy to help us right now. Unless He-Man hauls his ass back to Eternia, we're screwed."

"Well, that's why we're heading to the Evergreen Forest. We're going to Castle Grayskull and going get in touch with He-Man or She-Ra."

John nodded. "Alright."

She patted him on the back. "Get some sleep, John."

"Okay." He looked at her, brown eyes even with her greens. "Thank you, Teela."

Teela smiled affectionately at him. "Not a problem."

* * *

"SORCERESS! SORCERESS, IT'S TEELA! LET ME IN!"

John looked over at the soldiers, who were moving around the fields uncomfortably. The remaining Heroic Warriors remained by her side, though they too were looking a little weary of this. Teela, however, was determined. She stood at the edge of the abyss, screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs. However, she was being ignored.

"LET US IN! TALK TO ME!" Teela screamed.

No reply. Not even a movement in the window. John stepped over to her. "Are you sure she's even in there? Maybe she could be on Etheria? Or maybe she left with He-Man?"

"No. She's there. I know it. But . . . something just isn't right." Teela sighed. She longed the Sword of the Ancients. That would gain her access to Grayskull. But it was gone - lost during the struggle with the Snake Goddess Vipera.

"Teela, we need to move on. It's . . ."

"IN-COMING!"

Mekaneck's warning just too late as laser beams fired from the forest, streams of crimson energy flying through the air. Horde Troopers began to emerge, weapons blazing, the occasional explosion rocking the fields.

The Royal Soldiers and the Heroic Warriors immediately took cover and returned fire. Some of the robots were blasted apart, but many continued forward in their march of destruction. Lasers sizzled through the air, cutting into their targets with ferocity.

"Maintain the left flank!" commanded Teela as she walked behind the Royal Soldiers. "Concentrate all fire power on their center lines and continue with a cross-fire!"

"Aim for their legs or their bellies, that's where they're weakest!" followed John.

Teela held back a smile. As much as she missed He-Man and Adam, it was nice working with someone again. Up until now, she had been going through the war mostly on her own. With someone by her side, she felt more secure. Stronger. Confident.

"Maintain the cross-fire! Right flank, move along the perimeter and - AHHH!"

A crimson energy beam struck her. Teela went flying backwards, a burning sensation overcoming her. Her body gave out as the sounds of laser fire filled her ears. John reached back and stopped her from completely collapsing. Everything moved slowly, but just as darkness started to overcome her, Teela recognized just how handsome John was.

* * *

_"Teela?"_

_Her sea green eyes opened and Teela was staring at the Sorceress. She was glowing softly upon a dark background._

_"Am I dreaming?" Teela asked and felt as though she was floating._

_"Yes, but I am speaking to you in your dream. Your concern must not be for Castle Grayskull."_

_"Why? He-Man cared."_

_ "You must understand that part of Grayskull is with He-Man now, clear across time/space. Hordak cares not for Castle Grayskull nor it's power or secrets - simply because it would be impossible for him to retrieve them. Hordak was once a member of the Council of Elders. He knows this."_

_"Okay, so you don't need our help. But we need yours."_

_"I can not help you. My power is limited now, for even I am stretched across the cosmos."_

_"He-Man?"_

_"He can not give up one planet for another."_

_"She-Ra?"_

_"I can no longer reach She-Ra."_

_Teela blinked. "So . . . what should I do?"_

_"Rest and be ready."_

_"Ready for what?"_

* * *

"Ready for what?"

Teela opened her eyes. "Huh?"

She was laying in a huge bed and above her was Clamp Champ. Sunlight shined beautifully through gently curved windows. Teela recognized the designs. Avion. She was in Avion.

"Where am I?" she asked anyways. She wasn't feeling good. Her head spun a little. "What's going on?"

"You're in Avion. You were struck pretty hard. Stunted heavily. You pulled through."

Everything got a little wobbly. "I'm a trooper," she said without even meaning it. Right then, Teela realized just how heavily drugged up she was. "Oh man."

"Just take it easy."

Teela looked up and saw John standing in the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You feeling okay?"

Teela studied him a moment, then her eyes grew large. "I'm very dizzy. And I have to puke."

As she wretched onto the floor, John's features scrunched. "Very nice."

Clamp Champ nodded and headed towards the door. "It's even better with super-senses. Excuse me."

"Do you need any help?" asked John, concern in his voice.

"No. Get out please. And send someone in here that'll clean up my puke."

Teela fell backwards in her bed, fighting off another bout of nausea. The medication or whatever they had given had here feeling quite dizzy. And she _hated _feeling dizzy in even the slightest.

As Teela laid there, her minds fluttered back to the dream. The Sorceress was there, wasn't she? Teela could almost guarantee it. She told her Grayskull would be safe. And that was the only impression Teela could really recall of the dream. It was good enough for her.

* * *

Two days after awakening in Avion, Teela learned of a meeting. The Horde was currently occupying all areas of the northern Fertile Plains. There has been no word from the Great Nest, so it was unknown they had been attacked or not. Nor was it known if the kingdoms that were often times opposed to Eternos had vanished just as the friendlier ones had. The Cave and Tree kingdoms were forced to fight together and that was the last message from them.

Both the Evergreen Forest and the Vine Jungle was teeming with Horde Troopers. And the amount of Horde Troopers was on the rise. There would be no stopping them when they entered into the Mystic Mountains.

Hence the meeting. With Granamyr gone, the two strongest powers in the Mystic Mountains were Avion and Insectia. Even the Ilkorts seemed to have gone into hiding and they were old allies of the Horde. To plan for the eventual attack, Stratos called to order a meeting with the Insectoid Hierarchy and the Avion Senate. Sitting in on the meeting would be Commander John, Teela, and Gwildor.

The meeting was held in one of the highest spires of Avion. From the Insectoids came Queen Andora of the Insectoid-Bees, Lord Borax of the Insectoid-Beetles, Counselor Syranna of the rarely-seen Insectoid-Ants, Queen Kexia XVIIIXII of the Kex, and Lord Sosoran of the Insectoid Moths. They sat on one side of a large circular table.

On the other side were Stratos, Hawk, High Speaker Mylan, and Military Commander Doshan. Lord Feather was also present. Teela, John, and Gwildor sat between them all.

For three hours, they plotted, planned, argued, and debated over the best course for these two mighty kingdoms of the Mystic Mountains. It should be no shock that as the heated discussion began to wind that there was no clear plan. However, it was appropriate that the Moth Sosoran came up with the idea that he did.

"We hide," Sosoran suggested.

Everyone looked right at him with a mixture of cynicism, curiosity, and general confusion.

"What do you mean 'hide?'" questioned Doshan.

"We leave Insectia and Avion. Seal them both up however we like and then we hide somewhere. They'll think we left Eternia just like the others and they'll leave us alone."

"And just how will we evacuate that quickly?" demanded Doshan.

"I'm not sure."

"The Cosmic Key," said Syranna.

Gwildor looked over at him. "Perhaps," he said, tapping his chin. "However, we would need a very powerful energy source to open and maintain power that long. Also, I need to know just where we intend on hiding out."

Teela leaned forward. "The Mines of Alluray. They're isolated, stable and huge."

"What about a power source?" asked Stratos.

"The Coridite Crystals. Gwildor, what about those?" asked Teela.

"Yes! Yes! Those would work just fine!"

Queen Andora, who was the most powerful of all Insectoids, spoke. "Lord Stratos? Lord Feather? What do you two think?"

Stratos glanced at the Avion who had been proclaimed the mightiest of all their people. He nodded.

"We believe this is the best option until we can find another way of dealing with this invasion."

Queen Andora looked to her fellows Insectoids. "We will return to Insectia and put it to a vote."

"We will do the same."

The meeting broke up after a few more minutes of talk. Teela found herself wandering to a balcony that overlooked Avion. The Mines of Alluray would be perfect. But even the thought of the quest to get there the first time was fresh in Teela's mind. He-Man . . . Adam . . .

She missed them. Both of them. Especially now. She wanted them. She needed them.

"Teela?"

Teela started. She spun and saw John standing behind her, the twilight's rays running along his rugged features.

"John, hi. What's going on?"

"I was just checking up on you."

Teela smiled, much to her own surprise. Did he have a little thing for her? And more importantly, did she him?

"I'm doing okay, thanks," she replied quickly. He stepped a little closer.

"I was thinking. It may be a good idea to go after the Coridite anyway. Just in case. I hear it's pretty powerful."

Teela nodded and patted his arm. "I think that's a good idea. I'll go get the others."

* * *

Early the next morning, a Wind-Raider and a Talon Fighter (both discovered in storage at Avion) blasted off, carrying Teela, John, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, and Clamp Champ to the Widgets Fortress. As they came to a landing, the group walked towards the entrance of the abandoned fortress. Only the sounds of birds and bugs could be heard.

"Mekaneck," Teela said quietly, pointing to the main doors.

His elongated neck took his head through the doors and into the fortress. After a few seconds, his head returned to his body.

"Nothing."

Teela nodded. "Good. Let's move."

The group entered, weapons ready. Man-E-Faces spun to Robot and began to scan the interior of the fortress as they moved towards the storage area. Once there, Teela went to the computer unit right next to it to entrance. Her fingers pressed a few keys, the access code of the door she was given years ago.

However, it didn't work.

"Well, that worked," Clamp Champ snickered.

"I can hack into it, I think."

Man-E-Faces switched to Robot once more and attached a cord to his robotic cheek. The computer pad began to light. Man-E-Faces twitched a few times, then detached the cord. As soon as he did, the door unlocked and cranked open.

They all entered. Two huge containers sat in front of them, both full of Coridite. Wherever the Widgets went to, they decided to box it up before hand. Man-E-Faces went into Monster mode and began to pull one of the crates out. He, John, and Mekaneck headed to the Wind-Raider, leaving Teela and Clamp Champ behind.

A few minutes later, Man-E-Faces and John returned to pull the next one out. As soon as they all gathered together as the Wind Raider and the Talon Fighter and secured the two huge crates, a trio of explosions erupted around them.

"Stop them!" roared Grizzlor, leaping forth.

Above, Bat-Mechs came swooping in. Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, John, and Clamp Champ opened fire. Teela activated her communicator.

"GWILDOR! WE NEED A PORTAL IMMEDIATELY!"

No answer.

Teela grunted and opened fire. Beams of energy went shooting into the air, blasting the Horde Troopers to pieces.

"We need to get out of here!" John proclaimed.

"I agree! Boys - cover fire, please!"

Teela began to power up the Wind Raider, but was not happy to see those Bat-Mechs still circling and swooping above them. The Talon Fighter, currently manned by Clamp Champ and Mekaneck also began to energize despite the onslaught of shots being taken.

Just as both airships started to lift off, the Bat-Mechs came closing down on them . . .

A noise not unlike chiming was heard and a huge portal appeared before both the Talon Fighter and the Wind Raider. Teela smiled and blasted forward, followed by the Talon Fighter.

* * *

"The decision has been made," Stratos told Teela and the others later that afternoon. "The Avions and the Insectoids will go to Mines of Alluray. And with that new deposit of Coridite, we can activate our force field around Avion and it can go on indefinitely."

"Good," Teela responded. "What about the Cosmic Key?"

"There's a problem with that," Gwildor confessed.

"What is it?"

"There's a high magnetic variance at the Mines of Alluray due to the nature of the mines and the area it's in," Gwildor explained. "We can use the Cosmic Key to get to a close location, but not straight to Mines."

"Could be trouble, then," Teela sighed.

"We'll do it anyways. It is what needs to be done."

* * *

Two days later, Stratos stood upon the highest spire of Avion. Below, his fellow Avions led its citizens to the teleportation area. Towers and cliffs were being evacuated full-force, and everyone had divided up into their sections. He waited from Gwildor to power up the Cosmic Key and as he did, he gazed out at that grand city in the sky.

It was a thing of incredible beauty, a jewel of the Mystic Mountains. It survived countless attacks by all sorts of evils - the Horde (twice now), the Snake-Men, Skeletor, the Ilkorts, and so many others throughout history. To abandon it now . . . it felt like giving up. Like turning over.

Like surrendering.

He hung his head. As he did so, a strange of chiming and music filled the air. A massive portal opened up. As it did, all of Avion flew right into it. It would take them to a secluded location far north, where they would rest for a day until the Insectoids could meet them up there.

"It's time to go," Delora said from behind Stratos. In her arms was their son, Talon. Far below, the city was continuing its evacuation. A force field shimmered into place, and would continue to do so for quite a while longer.

"It's hard to leave here," Stratos confided in her.

"We will return, my husband. When this war ends, we will return."

"And when will it? What advantage will we find?"

"He-Man will come back. Or She-Ra."

Stratos sighed. He looked at her, her beautiful dark moving in the breeze. He tried to smile, but couldn't muster it. Instead, he reached for baby Talon. Stratos held him up in his arms and showed him the city from their fine view.

"This is our home, my boy," he told the baby. "This is your home. And it shall always be that way."

With that, Stratos held the two of them and flew into the portal.

A moment later, with the entire city evacuated and the force field shimmering, the jewel of the Mystic Mountains stood silently lonely.

* * *

The next day, Teela watched as the Insectoids poured into the massive series of canyons the Avions were camped out in. It was such a sad thing, watching these two misplaced peoples as they now had to live together. So many innocents . . . the effects of this invasion were going to be long felt.

Teela was suddenly overcome with incredible sadness. Everything to swirl and crash upon her. The evacuation . . . the fall of Eternos . . . her father captured . . . the king and queen exiled. Adam. And He-Man - gone.

Her knees gave out. Teela sat down and started to sob. Tears poured from her eyes. After Adam and He-Man left, she cried a little, but not very much. This was the first real sob she had since all of this began.

"Teela? You okay?"

John.

"I'm . . . I . . ."

John walked over to her as the former captain tried to compose herself. It didn't work. He bent down in front of her. "What is it?"

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears, bottom lip trembling. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Instead, John opened up his arms and she fell right into them. She cried and cried, finding comfort in those arms. She would never forget that feeling.

* * *

"Both Avion and Insectia have been emptied," Dylamug reported.

Hordak grunted. "And indication as to where they went?"

"No."

The ruthless leader turned to Shadow Weaver. "I have checked with the Central Tower's sensor logs. There was an energy surge at both Insectia and Avion and then a third sixty miles north of the Eye of Zarcaan. Perhaps some sort of teleporter."

Hordak considered this. As he did, his fingers graced the blade of the Sword of Deception. His eyes rolled in thought. "Send Grizzlor, Catra, Leech, and Manteena to the location of that third energy surge. Take with them two units of Horde Troopers. Obliterate anyone they find."

* * *

"There's a small mining settlement in these ridges," Gwildor pointed out. "It's abandoned now because of the season. However, it would be the best location for our refugees."

Stratos looked to Queen Adrona, who nodded. "I agree."

"As do I."

"From there, it will be one more quick jump and then we'll be have to walk it to the Mines of Alluray."

Teela nodded. "Then you better get to work, Gwildor," she told him.

Gwildor pulled out the Cosmic Key and started to set the right parameters. As he did, Stratos sent forth messengers to tell the refugees to begin packing up. Teela stood on one of the ledges and watched as many of their new protectorates started to be prepare for their new lives.

She spotted John and just watched him. Teela was starting to feel something for him. He was attractive, of course, but more than anything, he made her feel good. He filled her with confidence and affection.

This was certainly not love she felt for him. She would know that because she had felt that emotion already in her life. Even so, though, there was a certain kind of closeness that Teela enjoyed having with John. It was a good feeling, just being close to another male. Again.

In the matter of few minutes, a massive blue and white portal opened. Teela watched as thousands upon thousands of Avions and Insectoids began to enter into it, this mass exodus taking them ever closer to their destination.

As over half of them continued the constant march inward, explosions echoed through the air. Teela spun and watched as Grizzlor, Catra, Leech, Manteena and a vast number of Horde Troopers came running across the ledge of the cliffs of that surrounded the entire area.

Teela was in action in a matter of seconds.

"Clamp Champ! Man-E-Faces! With me! Mekaneck, you and Stratos keep them moving! JOHN - WE NEED COVER FIRE!"

The air sizzled with laser beams as the Royal Soldiers opened fire on the Horde Troopers, blasting them to bits. Man-E-Faces, Clamp Champ and Teela ran to the back of the mass crowd of Avions and Insectoids to protect them from the Horde Elite.

"Man-E-Faces! We need a scan!" Teela ordered.

Man-E-Faces spun to ROBOT and began to scan the canyon. He turned to Teela. "We're all clear."

"Good. Let's start to pull back."

Suddenly, Teela was thrown to the ground by Catra's tigress form. Teela rolled back, then came up and kicked Catra in the face. Catra reverted back to her natural state as her mask went flying into the air. Grizzlor, Manteena, and Leech followed up and the Horde Troopers were right behind them.

Teela took a quick look around and found that they were only ones left here. The portal shimmered behind her.

Clamp Champ and Man-E-Faces entered the fray against the Horde Elite.

"We need to get out of here!" Teela shouted, throwing Catra to the ground and noticing the Horde Troopers rushing towards the portal.

"AGREED!" shouted Man-E-Faces. His face spun to MONSTER and he roared, voice echoing in a guttural shout. He slammed two massive fists at Grizzlor, then began to tear into Manteena. He threw him into Leech. This gave him a second.

"GO! I CAN HOLD THEM!"

Teela stepped forward. "No!"

"GO! NOW!"

Man-E-Faces was in the middle of beserker rage. His whole body seemed to fit the face he had right now. He began to tear into Grizzlor. Clamp Champ turned to Teela and grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to go!"

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"You're going to have to!"

Clamp Champ lifted her up and rushed into the portal. Teela watched with wide-eyed horror and despair as Grizzlor, Catra, and Leech overcame Man-E-Faces. As soon as they entered, the portal closed.

* * *

The mining town the Avions, Insectoids and the Royal Soldiers were making their home was not very large, but no one complained. Living quarters supported entire families. As huge bon fires were lit and guards assembled along the perimeter, a northeastern wind brought flurries of snow. By most reckoning, it would be the last snow of winter. Neither Insectoid nor Avion welcomed it.

Avions hate the snow simply out of superstition. It was a poor omen, one that meant weak flying and slow responses. Insectoids felt the need to hibernate whenever it snowed - the urge to keep themselves in the warm catacombs of their mountain homes.

Humans have no real problem with it.

Perhaps it was anxiety after the attack or weariness after all the movement, or maybe it was the snow, but whatever the case - everyone just wanted to keep to him or herself. All of the buildings in the abandoned mining town were filled to the brim with quiet and reserved Avions and Insectoids.

The Heroic Warriors and the Royal Soldiers (those not on duty during the intensive night watch) hunkered down in the tavern and inn. Even then, they remained in their rooms, nothing but their brothers-in-arms and the howling wind to keep them company.

"I've spoken to both leaders," Stratos told Teela as he met with her and Gwildor. "They both agree that we need to leave here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you know how they found us?" she asked, the question pointed at Gwildor.

Gwildor nodded. "I ran a diagnostic on the Cosmic Key. It turns out that the Cordite Crystal creates an energy surge that can be very easy to detect."

"Can you fix the problem?"

"The proper shielding should help, yes."

"Good. All right, well, why don't you two get some sleep? It's been . . . a long day."

Stratos and Gwildor left her quarters and Teela went to window. Outside, huge bon fires lit the streets and the snowy winds twirled between buildings. She felt miserable. It was February now . . . and in two months, it would make the one-year anniversary of He-Man's departure. And what a horrible year it had been.

"I . . . need a drink."

Teela stood up and walked out of quarters. She walked down the stairs and into the bar. Surprisingly enough, John was there, sipping at a mug of beer. Even more surprising was that she was actually happy to see him. Five minutes ago and the thought of drinking with someone was distasteful. However, now it cheered her.

"Teela. Kinda surprised to see you down here."

"I need a drink."

"Me too. Have a seat. Let's talk."

She joined him and was poured a beer. Teela took a whiff. "Where's this been?"

"Cold storage. It's not bad."

Teela took a gulp. She was never much a fan of mead, but she drank it anyway. "Ugh. Yeah, it's not bad. Not good, but not bad."

"Yeah." He paused. "I heard about Man-E-Faces. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "So am I. It's just . . . I hate this war, John. It's gone awful."

"No kidding." He finished off his mug, turned to a barrel and then refilled it.

"I've never felt his bad, John. Never. Everything's gone wrong. Adam and He-Man are both gone. My father is captured. Eternos is destroyed. The people I've been sworn to protect . . . I've failed. I've become a failure."

John put a hand on her shoulder. "This about Man-E-Faces?"

"Yes and no."

"Then what is it about?"

"Nothing and everything, John. I took an oath to protect the people of Eternos. And right now? They're prisoners of the Horde. Every town and city now has a wall built around it. Eternos City itself has been emptied and practically wiped out. I failed in that oath."

"They're not dead."

"They might as well be."

"It's not too late to save them. After we're done here, maybe we can get a bunch of stragglers together and bust them loose . . ."

Teela shrugged and refilled her mug. "I don't know. I want to, but where are we going to get the man-power?"

"I don't know."

"Let's face it, John. We're just holding out for He-Man. And Ancients know when he'll be back."

"Soon, I hope would hope. You don't sound like the same Teela that was giving me a pep talk a few days ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just loosing my faith in all of this."

She finished off her second beer. He filled her for a third. By now, the alcohol was starting take its effect. Teela felt a little on the warm side and her legs were feeling slightly shaky.

"Teela, if what we're aiming at is survival right now, then what we need to maintain us is faith." His hand reached over and touched hers. Teela stopped halfway through her beer and looked over at him.

"And you have faith in Eternia?"

"I do now. Teela . . . I . . ." He halted, struggling with the correct words.

"What is it?"

With an expression of pure truth, he gazed at her. "I lost everything when West Eternos fell. I figured you all for dead. And when I saw you . . . and the others, well, it was like someone splashed cold water on me. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Being with you, it's restored my faith and my hope in all of Eternia. My faith and my hope is . . . us."

He squeezed her hand. Teela looked at him, eyes wide. She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned it. The alcohol may have had something to do with it and she'll claim that it did for the longest time - but deep in her heart, she knows that she just wanted to be with him.

John was a wonderful man. She would know none ever like him again. And though there was no strong love between them, there was a bond unlike anything else.

They kissed and passion filled them. Teela took his hand and went up to her room. It was there that passion did them in and they came together in lust.

* * *

What happened the next morning happened quickly.

When Teela woke up, John was laying next to her, still sleeping. She ran her finger across his perfectly edged chin and smiled. He woke up then and smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I seem to be in your bed."

"Yeah."

"I also seem to be naked in your bed."

"Yeah."

His smile grew even wider. "I had a good time last night. It was . . . incredible."

"It was." She blushed. "My first time, actually."

John ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "Really? Because it was really good."

Her face turned beat red. She never felt like this before. "Thanks, I guess."

"Up for a second?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

They both leaned in for a kiss. However, before their lips could meet, Teela's communicator started to beep. She sighed and picked it up from the nightstand.

"This is Teela."

"Teela, this is Meckaneck. Those sensor arrays we set-up last are detecting in-coming Horde Troopers."

"ETA?"

"One hour."

"Have the leadership been informed?"

"Yes. They're gathering everyone for immediate teleportation. Scouts are reporting the destination is clear. Gwildor has set-up the proper shielding on the Cosmic Key. We should be able to get there undetected."

"All right. Is Stratos gathering as much military as he can?"

"Yes. And our own commandos have been assembled. We're just waiting for you and Commander John."

"We'll - I mean, I'll be there in a few minutes. Teela out."

Teela turned to John, who heard the whole thing. He was already half-dressed. "Looks like no second times."

"Nope, guess not."

* * *

In what seemed like a flash, John and Teela were standing side-by-side as Gwildor's portal shimmered and held open as the citizens of Avion and Insectia entered.

"How much time?" Teela asked, turning now to Mekaneck.

"Any minute now."

Teela turned back to the mass exodus. "Hurry it up, guys."

A sudden explosion had everyone on their feet. A pair of Bat-Mechs swooped down from the gray clouds above, launching missiles at the now empty buildings. As they came closer to the large crowd, a swarm of Insectoid-Bees and Moths, couple with Avion warriors, began to attack. They cast upon the Bat-Mechs small bombs, which blew the pair up in quite a marvelous sight.

Teela grinned. "We may actually pull this off."

As soon as those words parted her lips, steady streams of laser fire came against them all. Legions of Horde Troopers began to enter the small outpost, weapons firing at will. Teela immediately tried to take control of the situation, but there were far more of them this time than the last.

"Pull back towards the portal!" She turned to look at the now diminishing crowd of Avions and Insectoids. She took some satisfaction in the fact they were moving much faster than the on-coming -

"TEELA! LOOK OUT!"

Teela spun around at the sound of John's voice, but moved too slowly. Two hands that held her last night now shoved her to the ground. Teela looked up in horror as a barrage of laser fire rained across John's body. Blood issued forth and he collapsed. The Royal Soldiers around began to fire back, one of their leaders killed.

John fell right next to Teela. She dragged him behind a nearby building. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. His flesh was singed and smoldering, blood pouring form his wounds.

"John! JOHN!"

With one weak hand, he pulled head down to his. His mouth came against her ear and he whispered one word to her.

_"Faith."_

He then died.

* * *

The battle ended with John being the only casualty. With the Coridite Crystal's energy signature masked, the Cosmic Key made it impossible for anyone to trace their whereabouts. From their arrival point, it took the Avions and the Insectoids two full days and three long nights to reach the Mines of Alluray.

The Avions took the mountains cliffs and ledges. The Insectoids took the mines themselves, careful to avoid the lower chambers. The land was immediately cultivated and vegetation grew. Animals were hunted, their furs and meat spread throughout the citizens - most especially to the sick, children and elderly.

From computer terminals, both cultures were able to gaze upon their abandoned kingdoms from afar, making sure their security was still intact. It never changed.

Spring was coming. It snowed a few times during the first week, but during the second week, it stopped. The third week, it rained most days. The fourth week, life was beginning to find a status quo at the Mines of Alluray as temperatures soared upwards.

Five weeks after her arrival here at the Mines of Alluray, Teela stood in thought before John's grave. Flowers were beginning to grow in front of its marker and she found that strangely ironic.

"Teela? You wanted to see us?"

She turned to fully face Gwildor, Meckaneck, Stratos, and Clamp Champ. "Yes. If it's all right with you, I propose we head back down south. The Mines of Alluray are safe for now. And with a strong military power here and the isolation, I believe it will continue to be an ideal location. Lubic was able to get a few more refugees to that secret cavern, so I think we should meet up with them there."

"I'm for that," Clamp Champ replied.

Stratos nodded. "It will be difficult to maintain ourselves against the Horde, but I agree - we need to be able to stand against the forces of evil once and for all."

Teela grinned a little. "Faith, Stratos. It's the last thing John said to me before he died. And I have faith that we can do this. That we can win back Eternia."

Meckaneck shared Teela's grin. "Four against nearly a million Horde Troopers? Piece of cake."

Teela took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, Meckaneck, it's going to have to be only three for a while."

Gwildor perked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Teela paused and looked at them all. They were here friends, her family. She loved them and they loved her in return. She had faith in each one of them and they in her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thew40 has also written _Preludes and Beginnings_; _The Crossroads of Destiny_; _Prophecy & Change_; _Just Another Day_; _The Final Adventure_; _A Winter's Heart_; and _Roots_ with Brimstone. 


	6. Fallen Hope

_Fallen Hope_

_By General Stingrad and thew40_

Hordak stood upon the Central Tower and gazed out at the horizon. Eternia was his. The world that had eluded him over two decades ago was now his to command. With both Eternia and Etheria under his control, he could build very powerful empire from here.

After things had quieted down on Eternia and he absorbed the life-forces of Etheria, Hordak would send his chief scientists to find that wormhole Queen Marlena had traveled through. Hordak would locate that no good back-water world she came from and raid it, and then move on

Marlena's homeworld first, then. Afterward, the Horde would duplicate the wormhole and send attack forces to the worlds that were always out range for the Horde - Thundra, Cybertron, the list goes on . . .

It would take decades, of course. And his own break off from Horde World had caused schisms throughout the empire. For a brief moment, Hordak considered rallying some old friends that had shattered their relations with Horde Prime and bringing them over to his cause. But the thought was dashed away. Hordak needed no one else - not now, at least. Once his new Horde Empire grew larger, perhaps, but not now.

"Lord Hordak?" came a meek voice from behind.

Hordak turned on his heel and faced Mantenna. "What is it?"

"We've been searching throughout the Mystic Mountains for the Avions and the Insectoids. Still no sign of them. Also, continual searches of the Bears, Cat, and Dragon kingdoms are still bringing up the same results - they've gone missing."

Hordak snorted. "That does not make sense. The Avions and Insectoids we know did not flee Eternia. They are still on the planet. But the Cats and the Bears? And even Granamyr and his Dragons and Trolls? Where could they be?"

"I do not know, sir."

Sighing, Hordak glanced upward. "The moon nations?"

"They've been able to maintain their force fields, Lord Hordak."

"Ignore them, then. The moon nations will not fight us if we do not fight them. After Etheria is dealt with and we finish up securing the northern regions of the Dark Hemisphere, we'll break their wills. But for now . . . our job is to finish what we've started. Anything else?"

"No, Lord Hordak."

"Good. Mantenna, we are returning to Etheria within the hour. Bring that Heroic Warrior you captured a few months ago and prepare for movement to the Fright Zone. Leave me. I must concentrate on absorbing the power of the Great Towers before transporting over."

Mantenna did so. Hordak closed his eyes, then, and began to meditate. A groan echoed throughout the Central Tower. An intense energy rippled around Hordak. The power of the Great Towers entered him and strengthened his own power. A few moments later, Hordak prepared himself for transport.

"Eternia will not fall!" roared Man-E-Faces as he was pulled down the stairs and into the dungeons. "We will be free once more!"

"SILENCE!" returned Modulock and began to pummel Man-E-Faces. Man-E-Faces, who was in chains, could do nothing.

Multi-Bot joined Modulock in beating Man-E-Faces. After most of his containment suit had been damaged, he was thrown into his cell.

After that was done and over with, Modulock and Multi-Bot headed up to Doom Tower to check to see what Hordak was up to now.

Hordak stood atop Doom Tower as he had Central Tower back on Eternia. He began to mutter spell of power and held his Sword of Deception outward. Beyond the newly remolded Fright Zone, the oil churned slowly, holding its prisoners in suspended animation.

"The Whispering Woods must fall," he muttered. They were the only thing preventing him from beginning the process of draining Etheria of its life-force.

Using the power he absorbed from the Great Towers and combined with the power of the Sword of Deception, Hordak sent lose of bolt of energy that spanned miles. It journeyed to that gleaming, glowing forest that sat amongst the darkness . . .

* * *

She-Ra stood upon the command area. The past eight months had been filled with lying about where Adora was when She-Ra was there and vice versa. Not very pleasant. With most of the vehicles destroyed, the rag-tag team of Great Rebels were low on options. The only other place they could be was the Crystal Castle. But for now - the Whispering Woods was where they needed to be.

Mermista had since joined them, having almost been caught by the oil. She had barely made into the canals of the Whispering Woods when the oil had overcome the rest of the world.

Suddenly, She-Ra felt a flash of panic. She leapt to her feet and grabbed Glimmer's shoulder.

"We need a force field! Now!"

Glimmer's face was that of confusion, but she complied. A second later, a bolt like lightning split across the sky. It slammed into the Whispering Woods, striking every tree. There was horrendous tearing sound as the bolt shot from tree to tree.

"Widen the force field!" She-Ra cried. "It will disrupt the spell!"

Glimmer's force field extended out and the bolt made contact. The immediate conflict shorted out both the spell and the force field. Glimmer fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" asked Bow, helping her up.

"I'm okay. What was that?"

She-Ra's eyes narrowed. "Hordak has returned."

* * *

And along the edges of the Whispering Woods, the oil began to very slowly seep in . . .

"The spell was incomplete," Hordak told Shadow Weaver. "Assemble a battalion. We're going in."

"But Lord Hordak, the Rebellion will know it is you this time even if you disguise yourself," Weaver warned Hordak. She knew that as weakened as what they were the Rebels would still able to spot Hordak out even if they were disguised.

"I know Weaver, but they won't suspect a thing now," Hordak said as he raised the Sword of Deception in the air and transformed into a wise old man. "The rebels won't know what hit them," he cackled "Now go prepare the battalion and have them meet me here" he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Weaver said as she floated away.

"Soon the Whispering Woods will fall, and Etheria will at last be mine," he boasted as he went to prepare for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Whispering Woods, the oil crept in closer - however the rebels did not know of this yet. They had other things to worry about.

"But Hordak left for Eternia months ago." Glimmer reminded She-Ra, the pain of those months was still fresh in her memory. She thought of the horror of her mother's wings ripped off by Hordak and tossed around like a rag doll, she tried to focus on other things but that memory still too pungent for her.

"I know, Glimmer, but I know it's him. He's come back . . . I can feel it," she insisted as she looked out onto the horizon. If Hordak had returned they had best get a plan in motion and soon. Hordak would not waste much time in taking care of the Rebels that were left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later outside the Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver, Mantenna, Modulok, Catra, and a few dozen Horde Troopers were all waiting for Hordak to appear.

"Where is he?" Catra mumbled to herself, she had other things do, besides going with Hordak on some foolish mission that she knew was going to fail.

"I am right here, Catra," a voice replied

"Hordak?" Catra exclaimed as she saw an old man step out of the shadows. From what Catra could see, the man was dressed in old black robe and had a long white beard and a carried a crooked staff in his left hand.

"Of course it's me Catra," the old man said as raised the staff in the air and reverted back into his old self. "We are going to go into the Whispering Woods and destroy the remainder of the Great Rebellion," Hordak told his cronies.

"We've tried that before Hordak and it failed. The odds of it succeeding this time are a…" was all Modulok got out before Hordak blasted him.

"Any other objections?" Hordak asked his group. They all shook their heads.

"Good," he replied. Once his group was silenced he raised the Sword of Deception in the air and said: "For the destruction of Grayskull!"

Black lightning bolts transformed him into an old man and his team into a family.

"Come now let us go end the Rebellion once and for all!" he cried as he traveled in the direction of Whispering Woods.

After some distance, they arrived at the woods. "Okay troopers, get in position," the old man snapped as the troopers scrambled to obey their orders. "Come, we set our plan into motion," he said as he entered what remained of the Rebel's strong hold.

* * *

She-Ra was sitting alone, she told her friends that she needed some to think by herself, Hordak's return had taken her by surprise and she was trying to figure out what he was up to, while she thinking an old man and his family came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss," the old man said politely.

At first She-Ra was startled. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked the old man.

There was something not right about his man and his family, she wanted to tell the old man to leave, but she couldn't for all she knew this man could be dying and needed help, and she would feel bad if he died and she did nothing

"I'm an old, whose home was destroyed, Horde. They destroyed everything we got and now we desperately in need. Can you help us?" he asked.

"Of course, what can I do to help?" she asked wanted to do everything in her power to help him and his family.

"You can…be destroyed!" the old man said as he reverted back to his true form, that of Hordak.

"Bow! Glimmer I need help" She-Ra cried out, hoping her friends would hear call.

She knew she could take Hordak alone if she had to, but she also knew that she would rather have her friends by her side to help her.

Deep in another part of the forest, Bow and Glimmer were busy checking to see if they had enough supplies when they heard She-Ra's cry for help.

"Sounds like She-Ra could use a hand" Bow said as he slung his arrows his back and picked up his bow.

"You're right, I'll go get Mermista, Castaspella, Flutterina and Peek-A-Blue and I'll meet you there" Glimmer said as she race to find her two friends.

Half an hour later the three rebels arrived to see the Horde in the Whispering Woods. "Not so fast Hordak!" Glimmer yelled. "Your days here are numbered" she threatened the Ruthless Leader.

"You're wrong. It's your days that are numbered," Hordak retorted as he signaled for his Horde Troopers to come out of hiding.

The rebels looked around, they were outnumbered and outgunned, but they did not give up hope, they were going to fight this battle even if it they would die.

"All right everyone" Glimmer said as she swallowed. "For Brightmoon" she said and with those words the Battle of the Whispering Woods began.

She-Ra and Swift-Wind ran towards Hordak slammed into him. Hordak went spilling into bushes. She-Ra followed, Swift-Wind in tow. Hordak rolled out into a clearing in the woods. She-Ra leapt over the bushes and faced him, Sword of Protection raised.

"Your time is over," She-Ra declared. She faintly heard the sounds of battle behind her, but concentrated on Hordak.

"Perhaps," he hissed. An energy bolt blasted Swift-Wind and the pegacorn fell.

"NO!"

Hordak jumped towards her, Sword of Deception in his grasp. It slammed down and met with She-Ra's Sword of Protection. They clanged together, then pushed each other off. She-Ra swiped once more with the Sword of Protection and the battle began.

They fought long and hard, She-Ra not knowing that the oil was seeping into the Whispering Woods. Hordak, of course, did. He and it were one and the same. As it grew ever closer, he pulled back.

"Enough of this!" he shouted at She-Ra.

"I agree!"

She-Ra ran forward, but a burst of energy halted her. Hordak then pointed the Sword of Deception right at her and a beam of furious black energy came crashing from its end. She-Ra held the Sword of Protection and the beam came right against it.

Streams of energy snaked from the impact. Small explosions flared from the spot. "NO!" She-Ra roared and held strong against the power of Hordak.

With all of her might, she unleashed the strength of the Sword of Protection. A brilliant light filled the clearing. Power spiraled outward, rippling from both Swords. Hordak flew back, smashing into a nearby tree. She-Ra was tossed into the air, falling into bushes.

As soon as she fell, the power of Grayskull fled from her and She-Ra reverted back to Adora. In the clearing, Swift-Wind changed back to Spirit. Both Hordak and Adora were unconscious.

The battle waged near them . . . and the Sword of Protection sat unsupervised.

"Where'd She-Ra go?" Mermista asked worried that the Princess of Power might be seriously wounded or worse.

"I don't know I can't see her anywhere," Flutterina said as she scanned the skies for her.

"Bow, I found someone, it's Adora she's unconscious" she told the Rebel leader.

"I'll see if I can help her," Bow said as he tried to make it in the direction Flutterina was pointing in Adora's direction. He walked only a few inches when he was stop by a barrage of blaster fire; he couldn't make it to Adora's body.

Meanwhile, Shadow Weaver looked at the Sword as it lie on the ground. She had seen it before, years ago, when that stranger He-Man first set first on Etheria. It was that sword that somehow reversed the mind control spell on Adora and she had wanted to study it, she knew somehow that was the key to brining Adora back to the Horde.

"Catra, Mantenna get that horse," Weaver yelled as she pointed to Spirit. This was the chance she'd had been waiting for, to bring Adora back into the Horde and us her now well versed of the Rebels to destroy them.

"Hold still, you blasted horse!" Mantenna yelled as he tried to ensnare the horse but Spirit kicked him sending flying through the air and being hit by a tree.

"I'll do it you fool," Catra hissed as she tried to subdue the horse with her whip but not even she could capture the horse and was sent head first into tree. "This is your entire fault, you nitwit" she hissed at the knocked out Mantenna who was a few yards ached of her.

Finally Shadow Weaver, who had had enough of her cohort's bungling, picked up the Sword that was lying on the ground.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" she complained as she useed her magic to ensnare Spirit, fetch her two fallen cohorts, her master, the Sword of Protection, and head back to the Fright Zone. She vanished into thin air, leaving only the Horde troopers there.

The battle in the woods continued for sometime, the small band of rebels fight desperately against the Horde Troopers, but try as they may there are too many troopers there for them to deal with.

"Glimmer, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up," Castaspella told her, his energy nearly drained from fighting so many Horde Troopers. Exhaustion and fatigue were seen in her eyes and for the first time since she was young.

"No, we must until they're all destroyed!" Glimmer snapped. She was still suffering from the trauma of seeing her mother suffer. The nightmares were still too painful in her mind, and the only to end them was to end the life of Hordak.

"Glimmer, now is not the time!" Bow said as he carefully goes, avoiding the blasts of the Horde Troopers to recover Adora's unconscious body. "Casta, Peek-A-Blue, Mermista, Flutterina, Glimmer, let's get out of here!" he ordered pointing in the direction he wanted them to go and carrying Adora over his shoulder.

"Right!" Flutterina chimed in as she sped of in the direction Bow was pointing.

"We must go," Mermista pleaded.

"NO! THEY HAVE PAY TO WHAT THEY DID TO MOTHER!" Glimmer shouted as she blasted as many Horde Troopers as she can, her mind was revenge. Revenge for what they did to her mother months ago. If her mother suffered, they would suffer too.

"Glimmer this isn't time!" Bow said as he grabbed Glimmer's wrist as if she was a child and led her off.

"Peek-A-Blue, you coming?" Bow asked looking at the Rebel.

"No, I can't live with myself and now I'm going to end it," she said as she surrendered and was escorted off by Horde Troopers.

"PEEK-A-BLUE! NO!" Bow yelled as he saw the troopers threw her into the oil. The oil covered her body. Bow bowed his head to mourn his 'fallen' comrade. "EVERYONE MOVE OUT," he said with anger and frustration in his voice. The Great Rebellion was no more.

* * *

Several hours later, Hordak was coming to. His head was aching and the room was spinning.

"What on Etheria happened?" He asked as he looked around, the last thing he was remembered was the fight with She-Ra, seeing a bright light and then everything went black.

"You were unconscious. We won my lord the Great Rebellion is no more," Shadow Weaver told him as she made him some Brambleberry tea to help with his headache. "There is a get well present for you," she said pointing the table.

Hordak got up and walked over to see the Sword of Protection in his grasp. "At last my dreams have come true," he said as he walked to a balcony and looked out the side. "Now that Etheria is in my grasp, we will return to Eternia to solidify our rule there."

* * *

Back in the Whispering Woods, Adora had just to come to as well. Much like Hordak, all she could remember was fighting him and there was a flash and then darkness. After Bow made sure Adora was feeling better, he called a special meeting of the Rebellion to order.

"What are we going to now?" He asked as he saw the oil come closer to the spot where they were. "We need a new base" he told them as he chided them all on how miserable they performed in battle.

In admits of this clamoring, Adora spoke up. "There's only one place we can go - the Crystal Castle," she said pointing in its direction.

"How do you know the way, Adora?" Glimmer snapped at her. She was still upset over what happened, the defeat and the loss of her mother.

"She-Ra told me before she left to help you fight," Adora told them. This discussion was getting a little too close to the mark for Adora and she hoped it would end.

"But what if the oil has covered the Crystal Castle?" Flutterina asked Adora weary the oil might have reached the Castle.

"It hasn't, She-Ra told me before she left," Adora told them, hoping they would buy the story.

"Very well then. Lead the way Adora!" Bow said.

He was cautious about this trip, he had never seen the Crystal Castle and wasn't even sure it existed, but anything was better than staying here.

As they left the Whispering Woods they saw he last acre of land be covered by the oil. It was sad for the Rebellion. The Whispering Woods, the one place they thought Hordak could never taint with his evil, had fallen.

After several hours of walking and climbing they reached the Crystal Castle, Adora opened the door and she and the rebels went in.

"Welcome, Great Rebellion," Light-Hope greeted. "I hope you find sancturary here.

"We do," Adora replied. "We do."

"Now what do we do?" Mermista asked as she sat on the floor of the castle.

"I don't know, Mermista, I just don't," Adora said as she looked onto Etheria covered by the evil of Hordak. Her thoughts turned to her brother. Would Eternia meet the same fate as Eternia? She didn't know.

The day's events had worn her out and she was still sore from that blast of energy that she received form the battle with Hordak. So she decided to curl up in the floor and see if she would be able to sleep, even though her dreams would now be nightmares.

* * *

Teela looked at the holo-map that Gwildor projected above his worktable. As the last of the Whispering Woods vanished into the strange darkness, her unborn child kicked. Her hand pressed on that part of her belly and she looked on.

"Meh," Gwildor grunted. "This can't be good."

"Is that all of Etheria?"

Gwildor pressed a few keys on a nearby computer pad. "Eh, I'm not sure. Let me take a look."

The holo-map pulled back and formed into a globe that displayed all of Etheria. Gwildor began to press a few more keys to begin a scan when the globe suddenly frizzled out. He snarled his nose and turned to a large array of computer screen and controls. A few red lights began to blink on and off, much to his dismay.

"The sensor array just went off-line. Narflids!" he then cursed in his tongue. Teela walked over, hunched just a little. She patted him on the back.

"It's alright. I'm sure if there is still portions of Etheria free of that darkness, She-Ra is there."

Gwildor turned to her. A small smile appeared on his leathery lips. "I wish I could share in that optimism."

"You have to hold to hope, Gwildor," came another female's voice from the entrance to Gwildor's lower levels. Kathryn stood there, leaning against the wall. Her brown hair looked in desperate need of washing and she looked both tired and grumpy.

"Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying," Gwildor replied and began to punch commands into his computer. A few of the monitors began to display the information he wanted. "However, when it comes to my sensor array, the hope is slim. It's burned out."

Teela rubbed the protrusion on her abdomen. Taking a look at Etheria wasn't the reason she came here, but it proofed timely. She came here with Kathryn (her unofficial mid-wife) for a check-up. Medical supplies were limited - and equipment to help with pregnancy was even more limited. At five months, Teela was overdue for a check-up. She was only halfway through the pregnancy.

"Kathryn, can you check with Lubic and Stratos? We need to get moving soon," Teela half-ordered, half-requested.

"Going already, huh? Alright, alright. Be back here as soon as you can."

Teela nodded. "I will. It may take some time, but I will."

Gwildor stroked her ever-growing womb. "Be careful."

She smiled. "I will."

Teela departed the cavern and joined Kathryn, Lubic, and Stratos outside one of Gwildor's secret entrances. The sun was setting as Teela stood there, thinking about the future.

"How's the kid?" asked Lubic as he powered up the Attack Track.

"Fine. Just fine," Teela answered.

"What about Etheria? Kathryn mentioned something about it," Stratos followed up.

Teela sighed. "There'll be one less star out tonight."


	7. Half Hearted Smile

_Half-Hearted Smile_

_By Classic Cowboy_

If you're gone

Maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone

Baby you need to come home

Oh come home …

There's a little bit of something me

In everything in you …

- Matchbox 20

"Teela …" A familiar voice called through the darkness, "Teela time to wake up." Teela slowly opened her tired eyes to find herself back in her old room in Eternos Palace. She climbed out of bed and looked around at the undamaged room, exactly as it was before the Horde's invasion.

"What?" Teela asked as she looked out at the flawless beautiful city of Eternos, untouched by the Horde. "What happened? The Horde? How did I get here?"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Man At Arms smiled down at his daughter, "Someone's back and anxious to see you."

Teela jumped out of bed and ran to the throne room, and gasped when she saw He-Man standing before the King and Queen. "He-Man!" she squealed as she ran toward the returning hero.

"He-Man has returned victorious over Skeletor, and now returned and defeated the Horde with ease," Duncan said proudly, "As expected."

"But where's Adam?" Teela asked glancing around the crowded throne room, which was instantly filled with laughter.

"The coward died a coward's death running from the enemy," He-Man shrugged, causing Teela's eyes to widen in terror.

"No …" she whimpered, back stepping away from the group, shaking her head feverishly. "No, you're lying!"

"Good riddance I say," King Randor said, taking a drink of wine. "He was a shame to the family name anyway."

"Teela, dear, I hope you don't mind," Queen Marlena said, stepping in with Addison, Teela's new born son, in her arms, "that we name Addison the crown prince in light of this miracle."

"No, Adam was the prince, Adam …" Teela said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is as dead as a door nail?" Man-At-Arms added trying to be helpful.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," He-Man said turning his back on the group and started toward the exit.

"He-Man, wait don't leave too!" Teela said grabbing his arm.

The Guardian of Grayskull jerked it free and glared down, "Don't touch me. I'm a hero remember? I don't need filthy people touching me."

"What?" Teela asked taken back.

"I don't wish to have anything to do with scarlet women and soldiers' prostitutes," He-Man sneered at the redhead. "Good day."

"He-Man, wait!" Teela called after him. "WAIT!"

"WAIT!" Teela yelled sitting up in her cot clutching her chest. She glanced around the dank quarters she was staying in at Fort … Fort … "Where am I now anyway …"

She sighed and laid back down on the cot. It has been a very hectic few months, a very hectic few years. "First Skeletor, then Snake Men, Rebels, and then finally the Horde." Teela breathed as she looked out her window over the Eternian sky. But as important as these known threats were, they paled in comparison to the worry on Teela's mind at the moment.

As if on cue, the sound of an infant's cries echoed the quarters, and Teela quickly climbed out of bed to cross the room to the crib in the corner.

"Shhh, it's ok," Teela cooed the child as she rocked him in her arms. "Mommy's here, Mommy's here," she repeated as she moved to her bed to sit down.

Addison, Teela's infant son calmed down, and began to wiggle in her arms. She sighed, understanding exactly what he wanted. "Ok, I get the idea, kiddo, you're hungry. Just wish the door would lock, but you poo yourself all the time so what do you know about modesty?" She asked as she slid down a strap of her nightgown to give him nursing access. "Ouch, easy, would you?" She winced but smiled just the same as he latched on.

She maneuvered herself to look out her window again. "If Adam could see me now …"

Adam.

Just thinking of her best friend brought worried tears back to the young woman's eyes. He-Man and Adam have been gone for so long. He-Man, she had no doubt could take care of himself. It was common knowledge he was far more then a typical human. Adam, on the other hand … she has been terrified for his well being since his departure on Starship Eternia.

She'd once seen Prince Adam as a god, an insurmountable force, but that image was shattered when they were mere children and she saw him break his own leg. While her affection for her best friend was only multiplied, she now saw him as much a fragile human being as her. She didn't know how she'd react if He-Man came home with news of Adam's …

"No, don't even think about it, Adam will be fine. He's as stubborn as He-Man, if not more. He'll come home, same as He-Man, help fight back the Horde, and everything will be fine."

Another small nip caused Teela's mind to return to the here and now, as she glanced down at her son. He already looked so much like his father, yet he'll never know him. Addison's father died not long after he was conceived. Teela hadn't even known she was pregnant at the time. Surprise, surprise…

Another thought crossed her mind, the two men she loved, off in the sky, chasing Skeletor. She always had trouble decided who she loved. Did she love her hero or her best friend? She spent so much time pondering that, bouncing between He-Man and Adam the years prior their departure, she knew that both were just as frustrated as she was. But perhaps Addison is even more of a blessing then she first thought.

"Who would be a good daddy for you, Addie?" Teela asked the feeding child. It narrowed it down a lot who would be good for him. He-Man was always running, rescuing the innocent, fighting the good fight. He'd not be there to teach Addison how to fish. Teach him the value of sports, games, jokes, and fun in general. Give him 'the talk' when he was old enough. Help him pick out the perfect clothing for his first date with his first crush, or be there to place a comforting hand on his shoulder on his first heartbreak.

No, He-Man may teach him to fight, teach him the value of team work, but he would be better suited for a uncle or maybe even godfather, not really a father type at all.

She closed her eyes and an image came to her mind that made a smile grace her fair lips. She could see an older Addison riding on Adam's shoulders, his legs around the blond prince's neck one arm thrown around his forehead, and a fishing pole in the other. On the end of the fishing line was a fairly small fish flipping and flapping as Adam ran with Addison holding on, both grinning like idiots. "Momma, Momma, look what I caught!" her imaginary older son yelled, giggling happily. But as she opened her eyes the green field was replaced by her room and Adam was gone again.

Adam would be the perfect father for Addison, she knew if anyone on Eternia had a big enough heart to be Father of the Year, let alone life time, it would be Adam. But … could she love Adam enough to marry him and allow him to be a REAL father to Addison and maybe even possible future children? She already loved him, but could she LOVE him? Or maybe this trip will have changed He-Man for the better, making him a good father figure. Maybe the trip will have changed Adam for the worse.

She didn't know and it was so frustrating not knowing what kind of state her boys would be when they came home to her physically and mentally. Teela sighed, looking down at her apparently half starved son, "Think they'll still care for me, after …" Teela drifted off, not wanting to think about being rejected by either of them.

Addison as if sensing his mother's distress opened one eye, giving what Teela recognized as one of her own 'are you stupid' looks. She gave a small smile wondering how the infant, just a few weeks old, already picked up some of her trademark glares. "I know, Adam and He-Man both aren't shallow, they won't hurt me or you if they can help it … but … if they'd just come home …"

"Excuse me, Captain Teela?" a voice called from the door, causing Teela to jerk, and spin around where her back was to the door.

"Yes Sergeant?" Teela asked, looking over her shoulder to the soldier standing in her door. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, ma'am," the man said, blushing slightly, "I apologize for not knocking, I just heard voices and thought I'd check to see if you were alright."

"Thank you Sergeant, I was just speaking to my son," Teela nodded toward the child in her arms. "And I've been better, but … I'll be alright." She finished with a half-hearted smile.

To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real

To know that you feel the same as I do is a Three-fold utopian dream

You do something to me

That I can't explain

So would I be out of line,

If I said I miss you.

I see your picture,

I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine

You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away

I know I'll see you again

Whether far or soon

But I need you to know, that I care

And I miss you

- Incubus

* * *

Classic Cowboy is also the writer of _Sacrifice_; _The Master League_; _The Time Has Come: Cringer's Goodbye_; _True Power_; and _The Return of He-Man_


	8. God and Mammon

_"God and Mammon"_

_By General Stingrad_

Hordak looked out onto his newly acquired kingdom of Eternia, it seemed like millennia since he first set on this land. He thought about the strange twist of fate the enabled him to come here in the first place- a young upstart named Keldor of Eternia.

His mind snapped back to the present. Now that Hordak was ruler he needed an icon - something for the people to remember him. King Hsss had Viper Tower, Skeletor had Snake Mountain but Hordak had nothing. Slowly he began to think up a plan.

"I know I'll force all of Eternia to declare me a living god, at last the name of Hordak will be synonymous with the divine" he gloated as he began to write the draft of his new religion.

* * *

Light years away on Etheria, Princess Adora looks out and ponders her future, ever since Hordak managed to gain control he banished Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Castaspella, and Flutterina and locked them in the Crystal Castle.

"How long have we been here?" she asked herself as she stared out at the oily slime that covered her planet, the once beautiful planet was reduced to toxic waste dump.

"Six months" Bow said as he sharpened his arrows, he looked around at the band of refugees in the castle.

"Bow what's the difference, why do we continue to fight?" she asked as she was thinking of committing suicide. She was suffering from claustrophobia and with 'loss' of She-Ra was taking a toll on her.

"We continue to fight because, one day we will finally destroy Hordak and regain Etheria," he said.

"We've said that for years now, and every time we fail" She said as she walked over to the corner of the room, "I don't know about you, but I've had enough, I'm going to kiss Thanatos and end this war once an for all" she threatened as she picked up a shard of glass on floor and held it up to her throat.

"Wait Adora" Bow said he and Glimmer tried wrest the shard from Adora.

Bow held Adora down while Glimmer tried to wrest the glass from her hand.

"Let go of me, Bow, I know what I'm doing" she yelled as she tried get free

"Glimmer, get the shard out of hand" Bow yelled as he tried to keep Adora steady.

Glimmer managed to get near to Adora but before she could get Adora to drop her would be weapon; Adora punched her in the face and cut her chin.

Adora looked in shock as she saw what she had done "Glimmer, I'm sorry, I just go so full of despair, that death was the only way out I saw," she explained in her between her tears.

"It's okay Adora, why don't you go lay down for awhile," Glimmer told her as she tried to stop the wound from bleeding.

"Why don't we give you something to help you relax" Bow suggested as he got a first aid kit.

First he went over to Glimmer and treated her wound by cleaning off the blood that was on her face then he put some antiseptic spray on it. The spray stung when it touched Glimmer torn skin and made her wince, then he dressed the wound with bandages.

"Now for your Adora" he said as he got out a hypodermic needle and filled it with sedative

"This might sting a bit" he warned Adora as he rolled up her sleeve cleaned the area he would use as the injection site and injected Adora with the medicine.

"Ow" Adora squeaked as she winced a bit form the injection, she watched as Bow cleaned what little blood came form the sight and cleaned the area with antiseptic pad and rolled her sleeve down again.

Within a few minutes she began to feel woozy so she curled up in the corner of the room and closed her eyes waiting for Hypnos to take her away.

* * *

Back on Eternia, Hordak had his troops begin to distribute the _Treatise of Hordak_, the proclamation that gave Hordak divinity.

According to it, Eternia had only one god, Hordak, and to worship other gods was punishable by death. It also stated that all of Eternia was to build him statue out of gold and jewels.

In the town square, people were watching Grizzlor post the document on as building.

"This is blasphemy the Book of Eldor says 'woe until you who worshipeth false gods, for the Goddess shall smite thee down'" one citizen complains before the guards carried him off to be executed.

"Anyone have any more questions " Grizzlor growled wanted to kill them all, when no one complained he growled "Good, No get out of here and start working on that statue." And left to do Hordak's bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile on Etheria, Adora found herself in a strange room.

"Where on Etheria am I?" she said as got up to explore this new place, the room was covered in white from floor to ceiling, no decorations were strewn in save for simple black and white clock with strange markings.

"Welcome to the temple of time" a voice said out of the darkness.

Soon a strange old man appered, he wore black robe that coceled his face save for his long white beard which reached to the floor. He wore a rope belt and which tied in a knot.

He held a scythe in his red hand and a glass orb in his left, attached to his belt was a golden hourglass.

"Who are you?" Adora wondered as she walked up to the man.

"Greetings Adora, I am Chronos, master of time in the universe, I have come to show why it its important for you to continue to live and fight Hordak" he said as he peered into the orb in his left hand.

"It makes no difference, he's won" she said as she walked away, She knew that somehow no matter what she did, Hordak would triumph, all she wanted to do was end her suffering once and for all.

Chronos come over to her and held out his scythe, "if he's won, then touch this blade and see the fruits of your labor" he ordered.

Adora ran her hand across the blade and upon toughing the point she bled and fell to ground in swoon.

She remained unconscious for a moment and then woke up, "What did you do to me?" she demanded to know as she massaged her forehead still aching from fainting.

"I granted your wish, you died" Chronos told her as he gazed into the orb he created, "and now we will see how much 'better' things have became since your demise" she said as he shrouded himself and Adora in his black cape and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile on Eternia, Hordak gazed out onto the horizon, a horizon that he was said to have made at the beginning of time.

"Grizzlor, get in here" he yelled as he noticed that there was no statue on the horizon.

"Yes, o divine Hordak, Lord of the Universe" Grizzlor chanted as genuflected to new god of Eternia.

"Get up, fleabag" Hordak snapped as he turned to face his servant, "Grizzlor, why are the slaves not building my idol?" he asked in feigned calmness.

"The slaves still hold fast to their beliefs, they claim that they will suffer hellfire if they worship you, o divine lord of creation" Grizzlor explained.

Hordak's eyes grew bright, "If you will not do your job, Grizzlor which is to make sure the slaves do my bidding, then, I will personally sacrifice you to myself, to appease my wrath"

Grizzlor prostrated himself in front of Hordak, "Please, O lord Hordak, forgive me for not doing thy will" he sobbed in front of his 'divine' master.

"Very well" Hordak acquiesced, "but we must teach these slaves a lesson," he informed Grizzlor as the feral beast got up.

"Yes, master but how?" Grizzlor questioned the maker of all, he was eager to complete Hordak's request and save his own life.

Hordak thought for a moment, and then smiled as came up with a solution "Have your men decimate the slaves, and for every day they refuse to work, kill off another ten" Hordak ordered his servant.

"But my lord, they would rather die serving their god than live and worship you, the entire population would be killed off before they would begin to break" Grizzlor alerted his master, fearful of the work not being done.

"Yes, then let them be killed, I will purge this entire planet if need be, I will purify all the universe, O will let this planet know, that in all of creation there is one god and his name is HORDAK!" he proclaimed "No go and do my bidding" he said as pointed out the door to Grizzlor.

While Hordak was planning to kill off slaves Adora began a strange journey.

* * *

Just a moment ago, she was in a strange room, now she was on a strange planet "where on Eternia are we?" she asked her guide, the Mysterious Master of Time known only as Chronos.

"We are on Eternia" Chronos said he showed Adora the land.

It was a wasteland, black ooze covered the land and the only visible object was huge golden statue.

"What happened here?" she said as she looked in horror at the apocalyptic sight before her.

"Hordak has won, once the people of Eternia found out you were dead they gave up all hope, they became martyrs rather than live as slaves to Hordak." Chronos explained to her "come, we have more see see here" he said as grabbed Adora by the hand and vanished again."

When they reappeared they were in a place that looked to be temple, it was decorated with Horde emblems and paintings and statues of Hordak. The place reeked with the stench of blood and death.

"Where are we, it smells like cemetery in here" Adora said as she shut her nose with her hand.

"This is Temple of _Hordak Victor _or Hordak Victorious, this where people come to worship Hordak," he told her as they walked around looking at statues of Hordak, some of which were soaked in blood.

Adora looked confused "Hordak is not a god, he's a mere mortal" Adora corrected Chronos.

She knew he was right, after all Hordak fled when he realized that he couldn't capture Eternia, if he was a god he would been able to kill Randor and easily conquer Eternia, but nothing is ever what is seems with Hordak.

"Yes, but after He-Man left for Primus and trapped in you the Crystal Castle, he began to believe that he was a god, and is forcing the people to worship him" Chronos told her

Adora couldn't believe her ears, Hordak was a god and he was forcing the people of Eternia to worship him, she knew what she had to ask but she was afraid to, finally she spoke up "What happens to those who refuse to worship Hordak" she asked weakly.

Chronos stared at her and replied, "They are sacrificed to Hordak"

Adora knew that Eternian and Etherian people are fanatics about their faith, if Hordak was sacrificing those people who refused to bow to him as a god then maybe the whole planet is dead.

While she was pondering she was she heard the sound footsteps approaching, quickly she ran to go hide. Once she was hidden she saw two Horde Troopers coming with a shipment of prisoners

"Hordak will be most pleased with this day's sacrifice" one trooper gloated as led the prisoners he had captured.

Adora couldn't see who they had captured, but knew in her heart that it might her friends who were captured.

"Come Adora we have two more things to see" Chronos said before he and Adora vanished.

* * *

"Blast these slaves" Hordak sneered as gazed out from his palace, "Even with their ranks decimated, they still refuse to give in," he growled. "Grizzlor get in here" he barked.

"Yes my divine lord" Grizzlor groveled as he crawled in the room, he knew that Hordak was mad, and if found out that the statue was still not built Hordak would sacrifice him.

"Grizzlor, these slaves aren't working are they" Hordak asked

"No, Great One" Grizzlor stuttered, knowing the head probably was going to die.

"That's what I though, Order your men to kill everyone and begin working on the statue," he commanded

"Yes my Lord" Grizzlor said as he left the room to tell his troops their orders.

* * *

While Grizzlor was getting his troops ready Adora and Chronos continued their journey, they where in a dark room, the only light was a small candle on a stone altar, as far as Adora could tell there were no writings on wall.

"Where are we now" she asked her guide.

"We are in the Sacrifice Room, my dear" Chronos said weakly, he was beginning to age, his hands were thin and looked almost skeletal and he was using his scythe as a cane.

Adora wanted to ask him why he was aging, but before she could she hard Horde Troopers coming, she still couldn't see whom they had captured. She walked up to get a closer view; her eyes grew large when she saw that it was Bow.

The trooper laid Bow on the Altar, chanted a prayer in some strange language and slit his throat.

"No! Bow, why did this happen" Adora screamed, she torn apart with anger, why had Chronos wanted her to see this.

"Why did this happen? Simple, after you're death, Horde Troopers stormed the Crystal Castle and captured your friends, without you there to provide strength and support your friends surrendered"

Adora didn't want see anymore of this, but some dark curiosity in her wanted to see if the others were captured too.

Soon the next victim was brought in it was Glimmer; then Castaspella; then Flutterina were killed. The river of blood that flowed from they severed necks was burned in Adora's mind.

"There is one more thing to see" Chronos said as he pointed to the altar.

* * *

Back on Eternia, Grizzlor began his campaign of murder, "all right, men go into the city an all surround locales flush out the slave and kill them" he yelled as his scrambled to obey.

Grizzlor felt uneasy, this wasn't supposed to happen, he looked around to see what was a matter, nothing, it was just as should be, his men were giving an order and he was carrying out. Suddenly, he saw his troopers come runner out of the city.

"Fools what happened," he yelled as grabbed the first solider he could catch.

"Sir, there's a demoness in the city, protecting the slave, she killed some of my men, we had to flee" he stated as calm as he could.

"Weakling" Grizzlor yelled as he snapped the soldier's neck and went himself.

He searched the town but couldn't find anything; finally he came into what was once a temple before Hordak transformed it into a tool shed. There in front of him was group of slaves armed with tools, ready to fight.

"So this is demoness that terrorized my men," he said laughing at the small ragtag army that stood before him. He raised his word ready to kill them when one of the slaves began chanting and to Grizzlor's surprise he saw a slave march to the front and began to chant a prayer.

Grizzlor backed down as he saw the flames began to rise from the floor, they swirled around the until the began to take the shape of the Goddess of Grayskull, the imaged turned green and out of the flames, the Goddess herself appeared, Grizzlor swung his at sword at her but the goddess melted the sword, he began to back out of the temple and before the deity could attack, Grizzlor left the building.

* * *

Back on Etheria, Adora's mind was spinning, she had witnessed the deaths of her friends, but what made it worse was their deaths were her fault; she didn't what think about it. Suddenly, two Troopers came in the room, on of them had a body slung over his shoulder.

"That one's already dead," the second trooper told his collegue, pointing to corpse he was carrying.

"I know, but Hordak wants us to be sure" the first commented as placed the body on the altar. He examined the body, trying to find the cause of death of his victim, at first it looked like natural causes until he spotted a large cut on the throat. "Cause of death extreme blood loss due to a severed jugular vein" he noted.

Adora watched as the trooper continued the examination, she wondered who was this poor dead soul, and was Hordak skeptical of the person that warranted the troopers sacrificing him/her.

"Who is that they brought in?" Adora asked her guide as walked closer to the altar. She began to feel nauseated, she wasn't sure if it was the stench of blood or just the feeling of watching her friends die, but whatever it was it was becoming unbearable.

Chronos turned to look at her; he seemed older now than before almost dead, "You will know soon enough young one," he whispered.

Adora watched as the guard pull out small axe from his belt and decapitate the victim, the head fell off the alter and rolled in front of her feet, it was tempting her to pick it and see how was this person was.

"Now what do we do" the second trooper asked his superior.

"Hordak wants to see the body" the other replied as he dragged the body of the victim out of the room with the other trooper following him.

Adora thought for moment, did she really want to look at this head that was before her feet, what if this person was someone she knew, finally she picked it up and went over to the light to see who it was they killed.

She gasped in horror as she beheld the victim face, it was her own, she was the victim who Hordak was skeptical about the reports of her death, suddenly, the eyes of the severed head opened and smiled at Adora.

She screamed and turned as she dropped the head, almost falling into a huge chasm that had mysteriously appeared, she managed to avoid plummeting into it by holding on to the ledge.

"Chronos help me, I can't hold on for much longer," she cried out trying to climb out of the hole. Her grip was slipping and she was afraid that she would not make it.

Chronos did not answer, finally a strong wind blew off the hood of Chronos to reveal that he was dead all that remained was a skeleton

Adora, gasped in horror at the revelation, however, the fright caused he jump and made her hand slip, she was holding on to the ledge with one hand.

"Please, someone help me, I can't hold on" she begged as she could feel her hand slip. Her heart was pounding with fear as she tried not to look down into the chasm.

Her plea went unanswered, she could fell the ledge begin to crack, frantically she tried to pull herself up, but there nothing was nothing but air for her feet to grab a hold of, finally the ledge gave way and Adora went sprawling backwards into the canyon.

"Please help me!" she screamed, but no one showed up, the last thing saw was Chronos' grinning skull and then all was dark.

* * *

Back on Eternia Grizzlor was running from the Goddess, he knew that he had to warn Hordak before it could destroy all that Hordak had set in place. Finally, after a long run across the countryside, Grizzlor reached the Central tower.

"Lord Hordak! Lord Hordak" Grizzlor yelled as ripped the door off its hinges and ran up the steps that led to Hordak's throne.

Hordak was busy meditating on his next move when Grizzlor entered the room, "What is Grizzlor" Hordak yelled as he jumped with surprised at the sound of Grizzlor's voice.

"My Lord, the slaves are revolting, they've summoned their Goddess to fight with them, and fear an rebellion before too long" the hairy henchmen reported, Grizzlor wasn't sure what his master's reaction would be this news, Years ago, when the Great Rebellion was started Hordak dismissed as a 'pitiful insurrection' but those insurrectionists managed to gain control of Brightmoon and drive the Horde from that Kingdom. Whatever his reaction to this revolt would be, he knew it would not be good.

Hordak merely stood, there, "if they want a divine war, then they will have one" he said as he stood up and removed the Sword of Deception form the wall. "Come Grizzlor, let us face the Goddess and be rid of this threat" he told his aide and left the throne room, with Grizzlor following behind him"

* * *

Back on Etheria, Adora opened her eyes, she was afraid she would be lying at the bottom of chasm that lead to oblivion, but she wasn't. She was at the Crystal Castle, where Hordak had imprisoned her. She checked her throat; there was no cut on it.

"It was all a dream" she sighed in relief, the horrible events she saw were all an illusion, things were as they had been.

She looked around the room, her friends were sleeping, probably they were exhausted from trying to keep her from killing herself,

She stood up ad went to look out the window, Etheria was the same as it was, the same black slime still covered all the land, trapping the innocent people of Etheria in an eternal slumber.

"I know now that my death will only bring suffering, I have to endure this imprisonment and give hope to her friends" she told herself with a new resolve, the only way she would accept death now was in battle with Hordak.

* * *

On Eternia, Hordak was standing on the roof on the Central Tower, he could sense the heavens were preparing to go to war with him, he raised the sword of Deception in the air and shouted "Goddess, you dare challenge me I will destroy you" Hordak yelled at that air.

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder answered Hordak's threat, suddenly the Goddess herself appered.

"Hordak, you dare proclaimed yourself master of my people" she said defiantly, as he swung her staff at Hordak.

"I will destroy, goddess and then I will rule all of creation" Hordak retorted as he blocked the Goddess attack.

The battle went on for hours, the Goddess and Demon, fought, exchanging blows and threats. Finally, the Goddess managed to knock Hordak's sword from his hand.

"Now Hordak, your evil will end" She declared as she prepared to kill Hordak.

"No, It is you who will die" Hordak sneered as he kicked the Goddess in the Stomach and picked up his sword.

While the Goddess was recovering, Hordak picked her up by the neck, and held the sword in front of her face.

The Goddess eyes were filled with terror, "Please Mercy, Hordak, I beg you" the Goddess pleaded with her foe.

Hordak was not swayed, "Farewell sweet Goddess, and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest" Hordak whispered to her.

Soon the sword began to glow, Hordak was draining the Goddess of her powers and transferring them to himself.

"Please, stop" the Goddess whimpered as she felt her powers leave her, soon she was reduced to nothing and dead

"Now I am truly a god," the Ruthless leader declared, the power of the goddess had transformed him, his cape had turned into a pair of wings, his eyes glowed with energy, and he was no levitating.

"Now to dispose of you" Hordak said as he hoisted the Goddess's lifeless body in the air and hurled it to the ground.

"Come Grizzlor, we have work to do," he told his ally looked out towards Eternia, "With their Goddess defeated they will now have no choice but to worship me" he declared as he left the roof.

Once inside, Hordak imbued his troops with his powers and sent them out into the towns to destroy those who would not bow before him.

Hundreds of people died. They had wondered where their Goddess had gone, a few people began to give in to Hordak and start to build his statue, but most continued to fight because there was still hope, She-Ra- there was no report of death and hope that she was alive began to grow and Hope that she would vanquish Hordak once and for all.

* * *

Back on Etheria, Adora too was filled with anew sense of hope, she looked out onto the land, not with despair but hope and resolve, " I swear by the First Ones, that I will fight to my last breath and either free Eternia and Etheria from Hordak or die trying" she said as went back into the room and went to sleep dreaming of a freed Etheria. 


	9. Tears of Sorrow Tears of Hope

_Tears of Sorrow, Tears of Hope_

_By Ashley Michelle Poteete_

The sun lingers above me

But it is no longer shining in its brilliance

Its brightness has been replaced

By shadows of pain and despair

Along with these shadows

Lie fear and helplessness

That are incredibly strong

Like a grizzly bear standing tall in the rain

I can never forget the day He-man told me

He had to leave Eternia for Primus to pursue Skeletor

And that he might not ever return home

My heart had broken into two pieces

I feared for He-man's safety so much

That I begged him not to leave

However, he told me not to worry

He also told me to remain hopeful

And never give up fighting for what I believe in

His gentle words made me feel much better

And as warm as the gentle spring flowers

Blowing in the wind

I will forever hear those words of hope

Echo in my mind

Then Hordak and the Evil Horde came

And took over Eternia without much opposition

Forcing many of us into hiding

We never suspected it, not even me

Our lives had been changed forever

Everything we had worked to accomplish

Was gone in the blink of an eye

I cry myself to sleep every night

Wondering if I could have done more

To stop the Evil Horde

This feeling of helplessness lingers

As if it were a thundercloud

Ready to release pouring rains

On me and everyone else

Addison

My pride and joy

Will never know his birth father

Thanks to a terrible ambush

I fear for his safety

Whenever I have to leave him

Every trip to get back to him

Seems like a road to eternity

As he waits for me

In spite of this fear

He keeps me going

With each passing day

Giving me courage

Deep inside my heart

In the shadows of pain and despair

Lurks a ray of hope that I will never lose

My heart stays strong for the day

That He-man will return to us

And help to free Eternia

From Hordak's iron grip

I long for Prince Adam as well

My best friend

Whom I hope is safe and unharmed

Wherever he is

As long as I have hope for the future

Faith will never be gone

And we will be free at last.

* * *

Ashley has also written _Might of the Tiger_; _Warmth of the Owl_; and _Spirit of the Unicorn_


End file.
